Coyote Ugly 2
by RonFan
Summary: Sequel to Coyote Ugly! Mona and Draco are married and run Coyote Ugly with the help of the coyotes. An old fear comes back to haunt Mona along with good news and a shock for one of the coyotes.
1. A New Life

Coyote Ugly 2 

Ta Da! Just as I promised, here's the long awaited sequel to "Coyote Ugly!" In case you don't remember exactly what was going on, here's a quick recap of everything:

- Mona (Hermione after she changed her name) and Draco were engaged.

- Pongo and Perdy's puppies had been born. There are three of them.

- Wyllie is off in New York leaving Mona and Draco Coyote Ugly

- Harry and Ginny now have their son Matt and their daughter Hermione. Ron is still single.

- The original coyotes, Taylor, Megan, Kristina, and Chelsea, are still working at Coyote Ugly.

- And Sam is still dear old Sam!

Well now that you remember, let's start this chapter!

Disclaimer- If I didn't own the first, do you really think I own this one? C'mon now!

Chapter 1 A New Life

"Hey, hey, you're a hot one aren't you?"

"Save it, Steve. You know perfectly well I'm married!"

"I know. I know. You know I'm just playing. Draco would kill me anyway."

"So what'll it be?"

"One beer."

This was her life. It wasn't anything special. Sure, she had started out here a bar dancer and was now the owner, but it could happen to anyone. It didn't matter that she had been previously engaged and ran away when she found her fiancé cheating on her. It didn't matter that she was now living in one of the greatest cities in the world. Only a few things mattered to her and at the top of the list was the one person she cared about more than anything in the entire world.

"Draco, give me a glass!"

"Coming right up."

"Thanks!"

One year had passed since Draco Malfoy overheard that Hermione Granger, now Mona Malfoy, was alive. Even as she looked back on it, Mona still found it hard to believe that she had come all this way. It was hard to believe that one year ago she was still hiding from her past. Sometimes Mona even had to pinch herself; just to be sure it was all real. And it was, it really was.

"It's nearly two. Get ready!"

"I was born ready!"

"Got the potions?"

"Check! Let's go!"

Then there were the coyotes, Mona's right hand girls. Wyllie was off in New York City, but the other four still worked now for Mona. There was Megan, the oldest and party animal of them all. Taylor was the bar slut. ("And proud of it!" as she would say) Kristina was the pretty and practical one of them all although it didn't stop her from having her own wild moments ever now and then. Last was Chelsea, the sweet and innocent one. She loved to dance, once she gets over her beginning stage fright. These were Mona's best friends, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"You sure you're not going to join us, Mona?"

"Yeah, for old times sake?"

"Me? Hell no! Draco would kill me!"

"Damn right. You're staying with me!"

"Oh darn…"

"Here they are, coyotes and wolves alike!" shouted Mona with her megaphone in hand. "The infamous Coyotes of Coyote Ugly! Coyote Megan! Coyote Taylor… Taylor…" Mona paused. Taylor was off to the side flirting with some guy. "COYOTE TAYLOR!" yelled Mona. Taylor snapped up and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry! Uh, hang on!" said Taylor. She gave the guy a quick kiss and through her potion on the floor and appeared on the bar. Both Mona and Draco groaned, but Mona kept going.

"Ahem, sorry about that. Anyway, here's Coyote Kristina! And finally, Coyote Chelsea!" The bar applauded and gave out catcalls as the music began to play.

_One way or another_

_I'm gonna find ya_

_I'm gonna get ya, get ya get ya_

_One way or another_

_I'm gonna win ya_

_I'm gonna get ya, get ya, get ya_

Mona smiled as her friends did their dances. She remembered how much fun it was to be up there dancing, but it would have to wait. At least until Draco warmed up to the idea, or the nine months were up. As Mona thought these thoughts, she disappeared into the bathroom and came out minutes later with a big grin on her face. Draco noticed and walked over wrapping an arm around her waist.

"You know something, don't you?" He said in her ear as the music blared. Mona smirked.

"You'll find out soon enough." She said pulling away. The song ended and Mona snuck around to the jukebox and unplugged it. There was a groan from everyone and curious looks from the coyotes and Draco. Mona just smiled.

"Coyotes and wolves," she said picking up the megaphone. "I have an announcement to make and I thought I'd better do it this way so people don't try and buy me drinks." Mona took a deep breath and looked over at Draco, who just stared. "Draco… I'm pregnant!"

Draco's eyes grew and he looked at her lovingly and surprised. "Really?" he croaked. Mona nodded and smiled. The whole bar went crazy, cheering and slapping Draco on the back. The coyotes squealed as Draco ran over to Mona and took her in his arms.

"I love you." He whispered kissing her. The bar awed. Mona smiled into the kiss and hugged Draco back.

This was her life and she wouldn't have it any other way.

A/N: I know this was short, but the others will be longer. This is just a start to the story. I know I used the song "One Way or Another" before, but this was just for fun. Oh, and the song's not mine either! Thanks for reading and please review!

Me,

RonFan


	2. The Devil Came to Chicago

Coyote Ugly 2 

Holy hell people! I didn't realize how many people still remembered Coyote Ugly! Thanks a million for each and every one of your totally awesome reviews! I was so hyper after I got them all! It made me realize how much I missed writing about these characters! Well let's get on with it!

Disclaimer- I would like to own a bar like Coyote Ugly one day, but I don't own it and I don't own Harry Potter either!

Chapter 2 The Devil Came to Chicago

The sun had risen several hours ago over the city of Chicago, but you couldn't tell. The entire sky was covered in a blanket of dark rainy clouds. It had stopped raining for a while, but it was sure to begin again. Chicago wasn't as busy as it usually would be on this Wednesday morning. Most people had taken the subway or a cab. Not some people.

It had been two months after Mona had announced her pregnancy. Since then, Mona and Draco were getting up a little earlier due to Mona's morning sickness. Even Pongo, Perdy, and their puppies got up when Mona was sick. Like clockwork, Mona was found at the nearest sink or toilet and ten o' clock with Draco holding her hair back.

"There's got to be another way to have a baby." She groaned one day after throwing up the blueberry muffins she made the day before.

"Sorry Mona." Said Draco helping her up. "Not even magic can change nature." Mona scowled.

"Stupid nature. They really screwed women over." She muttered as she walked back into their room to change. "I have to go meet everyone for coffee this morning." Mona called as Draco stepped into the shower.

"You know you can't have coffee, Mona. It's bad for the baby." He called back. Mona shook her head realizing all the things she would be missing.

"The day after our baby is born, I'm ordering a large pepperoni and eating it all myself!" Draco laughed and went back to his shower.

After an hour of trying to find something that actually fit here right, Mona said goodbye to Draco and headed out the door. She loved the rain and decided to walk hoping no one would notice her. Though she was only two months along, she was still starting to show even the tiniest bit. Most of her clothes didn't look right. She couldn't fit into her leather pants any more and she needed a new uniform that would fit for Fridays.

Mona was the second to arrive. Kristina was there waiting for her with a newspaper in her hand. She looked scared and nervous as Mona walked over to her.

"Hello! Sorry I'm late a little late. I just realized that I have to go seven more months before I can have coffee again. Do you know how depressing that it?" said Mona plopping down on a chair with a smoothie in her hand. Kristina tried to laugh and look innocent.

"I would die without coffee for that long. It's going to be a rough seven months. How's the morning sickness?" asked Kristina awkwardly.

"Two words: it sucks. I can't stand it. The whole house gets up to stare at me dogs and all! Draco's never going to want to have any more kids after this." Said Mona. Kristina tried to smile and act like she was paying attention, but her mind was elsewhere. Just then, Mona noticed the newspaper in Kristina's hand. "What's the news today?" she asked. Kristina paled.

"Um, well let's see… oh there's… um a robbery, uh yeah! That's it, a robbery. At uh… jewelry store um downtown! Big mess, lots of police, uh yeah." Said Kristina nervously. Mona took no notice. She was looking longingly at the counter at all of the fresh coffee being made.

"That's not good." She sighed. "Look, tell the others I left because I suddenly got a craving for something sweet." Said Mona getting up. "It's these hormones. They're going crazy on me!"

"Okay, just be careful of what you get!" called Kristina after her. As soon as Mona was gone, Kristina let out a sigh of relief and relaxed in her seat.

Barely ten minutes after Mona had left, the rest of the coyotes walked into the café and joined Kristina at their usual table. They noticed Kristina's worried face almost at once and glanced at what she had in her hand.

"That's that English paper isn't it?" asked Megan recognizing it from the last time Kristina got it. She nodded.

"Another one nighter, eh?" asked Taylor. Kristina blushed a little, but shook it off and resumed her pale expression. "It's called _The Daily Prophet_ isn't it?"

"Yeah, but that's not the point." Said Kristina shaking now. "Read this." Kristina held up the paper for the three to read. On the back page was a small article. It read:

_Crazy Man Released _

_ Victor Krum, former Bulgarian Quidditch player, has been released from St. Mungo's today. Mr. Krum has been there for approximately six years suffering from an insane state of mind. It wasn't until one year ago that Mr. Krum showed signs of saneness. After months of therapy, he has been released. Healers are one hundred percent sure that this man is perfectly stable. "He'll be back at Quidditch in no time." Says one of his personal healers. _

"This isn't the same guy, is it?" asked Chelsea looking up at Kristina. She gulped and nodded. Megan gasped and Taylor looked horrified.

"You know what this means, don't you?" asked Kristina.

"He's coming to Chicago." Said Megan.

"He probably saw an article about Mona's return last year. That's why he got better. He wants her back." Said Chelsea fearfully.

"And with Mona pregnant, his presences could upset her." Said Taylor.

"Not only that, if he's mad about her lying and having him locked up for five years, then" said Kristina.

"He might try and kill Mona and her baby." Finished Megan. The four coyotes stayed silent for a few minutes taking it all in. Finally, Chelsea had to break the ice.

"What are we going to do?" she asked. The coyotes stayed silent again thinking.

"We should probably tell someone." Said Taylor. All at once the coyotes shouted "Draco!" He would be able to help. They finished their drinks and hurried to get ready for the night at Coyote Ugly.

!-!

"He's what?!" hissed Draco to Megan as she and Draco loaded the new shot glasses in the back. Megan nodded sadly as Draco's breath became quiet. "Are you sure?"

"It's possible that he would come here. I have a copy of that article and I looked at it before I came. It said that Mona had moved here and was a coyote. There's a very good chance that he would want revenge since it did say that she was seeing you." Explained Megan. Draco set down one of the boxes and sat on it rubbing his forehead.

"We can't tell her, you know that right?" he asked looking up at Megan.

"Of course."

Draco got up and began to pace. "How could this happen? We've got a baby coming and now this! What if he finds her? I couldn't live with myself if I lost Mona, or the baby."

"You've got us you know." Said Megan trying to calm him down. "We'll be there for you. Besides, we don't even know if he would come here. It's just a guess."

"Yeah, but if Mona knew, it could stress her out, which would hurt the baby. She can't know."

"She won't Draco. The coyotes know, but they won't tell her. Everything's going to be alright." Assured Megan. They heard Mona announce happy hour back in the front. "Don't worry." Said Megan before using her potion and appearing on the bar.

Draco sighed and came out into the front. He walked up to Mona and put a protective arm around her and hugged her close. She looked up at her and smiled. He leaned down to kiss her and she kissed back. "I won't let anything happen to you." He whispered as they pulled away. Mona gave him a funny look, but turned her attention back to the coyotes on the bar. The coyotes decided it was country night, but Draco thought this song name fit something else.

_The Devil went down to Georgia_

_He was lookin' for a soul to steal._

_ He was in a bind _

_Cause he was way behind_

_And he was willing to make a deal_

_-------------------------------------------------_

_When he came upon this young man_

_Sawin' on a fiddle and playin' it hot_

_ And the devil jumped up _

_ On the hickory stump_

_And said boy let me tell you what._

_-------------------------------------------------_

_I guess you didn't know it_

_But I'm a fiddle payer too_

_And if you care to take a dare I'll make a bet with you_

_-------------------------------------------------_

_Now you play pretty good fiddle boy_

_But give the devil his due_

_I bet a fiddle of gold_

_Against your soul_

_Cause I think I'm better than you_

_------------------------------------------------_

_The boy said my name's Johnny _

_And it might be a sin_

_But I'll take your bet_

_And you're gonna to regret_

_Cause I'm the best there's ever been_

_-----------------------------------------------_

_Johnny rosin up your bow and play your fiddle hard_

_Cause hells broke loose in Georgia and the devil deals the cards_

_And if you win you'll get this shinny fiddle made of gold_

_But if you loose the devil gets your soul_

_----------------------------------------------_

_The devil opened up his case_

_And he said I'll start this show_

_And fire flew from his fingertips _

_As he rosined up his bow_

_---------------------------------------------_

_The he pulled his bow across the strings _

_And it made and evil hiss_

_And a band of demons joined in _

_And it sounded something like this_

_----------------------------------------------_

_When the devil finished_

_Johnny said well you're pretty good old son_

_Just sit right there in that chair_

_And let me show you how it's done._

_----------------------------------------------_

_He played Fire on the Mountain_

_Run boys, run_

_The devils in the House of the Rising Sun_

_Chicken in a bread pan pickin' out dough_

_Granny does your dog bite_

_No child, no_

_---------------------------------------------_

_The devil bowed his head_

_Because he knew that he'd been beat_

_And he played that gold fiddle_

_On the ground at Johnny's feet_

_----------------------------------------------_

_Johnny said, Devil just come on back_

_If you ever you ever wanna try again_

_I done told you once you son of a bitch_

_I'm the best there's been_

_----------------------------------------------_

_And he played Fire on the Mountain_

_Run boys, run_

_The devils in the House of the Rising Sun_

_Chicken in a bread pan pickin' out dough_

_Granny goes your dog bite _

_No child, no_

The night finally ended and Draco never let Mona out of his sight. He either watched her nonstop or was at her side. She began to feel crowded, but he was silent about it. In fact, the whole bar was quiet after the customers left. Usually, they talked about the people who were there that night. Tonight, not even Taylor had something to say. Mona became irritated.

"Okay what's wrong guys?" she asked suddenly taking them all by surprise. They looked from one to the other.

"Nothing's wrong, Mona." Said Draco not meeting her eyes.

"Why would you think something's wrong?" asked Chelsea.

"We're doing great!" said Kristina.

"Everything's just dandy!" exclaimed Megan.

"It's not like Victor Krum got out of the hospital and might come to Chicago." said Taylor. Almost immediately, she clamped her hand over her mouth as Mona did a double take at her. Draco and the coyotes became pale.

"What… did… you… say?" asked Mona shaking all over.

"Oh it was nothing."

"Just an accident."

"Complete slip of the tongue."

"NO!" yelled Mona. Her voice became deadly quiet. "You said that Victor Krum has been released from St. Mungo's, didn't you?" Everyone looked at their feet as Taylor nodded a yes. Mona grew quiet as tears welled up in her eyes. Before they could stop her, Mona bolted for the back room with tears flooding down her cheeks.

"Nice going Taylor." Muttered Kristina. Taylor looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not feeling well. I haven't had a one night stand in weeks."

"You guys stay here." Ordered Draco. "I need to explain." He left the front and followed to where Hermione was crying on a crate in the back. He sat down and wrapped his arms around her and she cried on his shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked quietly in between sobs.

"I didn't want to worry you." He whispered. He pulled away from Mona and lifted her chin up so he could look her in the eye, "Listen Mona, I love you and our baby more than anything in this entire world. I told you before that I wouldn't let anything happen to you and I meant it." He said. Mona sniffed.

"Oh Draco, I was so happy at first, but now… I wish we weren't having a baby!" cried Mona burying her head in his shoulder. That hit Draco like a ton of bricks.

"Don't talk like that. You and the baby will be fine. In seven months, we'll have a little boy or girl to love. Don't ever try and wish them away."

"I know, but I'd rather die myself than loose it." She sobbed.

"You won't have to die. I'm going to protect you, Mona. No matter what happens, you and the baby will make it. I swear to you that no harm will come to you or the baby."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

!-!

A tall dark man stepped off the midnight plane from London. He walked over to the window and looked out at the sleeping city of Chicago.

"I'll find you, Hermione Granger. And when I do, you and everyone close to you will pay." Said the gruff voice of Victor Krum.

A/N: Ooooo… what will happen now? Well there'll be more surprises in the next chapter so stay tuned! Thanks a million for reading and please review!

Me,

RonFan


	3. Milkshake

Coyote Ugly 2 

Hey all of my dear readers! I absolutely loved your reviews! They gave me the strength to start this next chapter. Be warned: There's a huge shock and I hope you won't be too stunned! Don't hate me for it!

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter of the song, "Milkshake."

Chapter 3 Milkshake

Another month had gone by since that day that Kristina discovered the article about Victor Krum. Mona was now three months pregnant, and her morning sickness was still going strong. The coyote clan was now super protective about Mona. All of her actions (with the exceptions of using the toilet and sometimes shower. Draco usually monitored that!) were carefully watching. Draco was at Mona's side at least twenty hours of the day.

Today was a shopping day. Draco had allowed the coyotes to take Mona out for some maternity clothes, but only if they promised to bring her back at exactly six o' clock.

"Relax Draco." Said Megan as she helped Mona into her car. "We're witches too, ya know. We'll be with her the entire time." The other coyotes nodded from inside the car. Mona smiled at Draco.

"I'll be okay." Mona assured. This was the first time she was going anywhere without Draco in a month. It had taken her that long to feel safe again. We'll be back at six." She called as Megan shut the door and climbed in on the driver's side. "See you later!" Mona called as she waved and rode off with the coyotes.

Draco stood on their front porch with Pongo and Perdy at his side watching as Megan carried his wife and baby around the corner. "I'm still worried."

!-!

"Welcome back to the world, Mona!" exclaimed Taylor hugging her. Mona had to admit. She had missed being out around Chicago.

"We've only seen you at Coyote Ugly." Said Kristina from the passenger seat.

"And even then, we can't talk very much." Said Chelsea, who was sitting on the other side of Mona.

"We haven't gone shopping in ages! I need new leather pants!" exclaimed Megan. Taylor nodded.

"I do too! And some other new clothes. It's been two; count them, TWO months since I've had sex. Do you know how depressing this is?" whined Taylor. The others gasped and shook their head.

"If Taylor hasn't had sex in two months, then there must be something wrong with the men in this town." Said Mona.

"Maybe they had cooties!" joked Chelsea. They laughed as Megan pulled into a parking garage and led everyone out onto Water Tower Place.

Water Tower Place was a spot of both tourism and history in Chicago. There really was a water tower sitting there. It was built in the eighteen hundreds and was one of the only buildings to survive in the great Chicago fire. It stood in the middle of a square while all around were some of the greatest shopping places in Chicago. Other than "The Majestic", which was started by Ginny Potter herself, it was Mona's favorite place to shop.

"Ah, Water Tower Place! There's nothing like it!" yelled Megan. "Let's shop ladies!"

The five coyotes entered the building and immediately headed for "Leather Fits Us." Back when Mona could fit into it, leather was one of her favorite dancing pants. Now that she was off the bar, she chose the denim pants and skirts.

The coyotes were spread out looking from rack to rack when they heard a scream coming from the other side of the store. Megan, Kristina, and Chelsea ran for Mona thinking she was in trouble, but they fond her searching for them and looking confused.

"What happened?" asked Mona looking from one to the other.

"Hell if I know." Said Kristina. They looked around for a minute before realizing something.

"TAYLOR!" they yelled as they ran off in the direction of the scream.

They found Taylor in the dressing room part of the store looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a pair of leather pants. Mona knew Taylor had the skinniest body of them all without even trying, but she looked different.

"What's wrong? Who died?" asked Megan looking at Taylor. Taylor stood staring at her hips in the mirror and looking horrified.

"They don't fit." She whispered. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes. The coyotes let out a breath of relief. At least she was okay.

"Then get a bigger size." Said Mona shaking her head. Taylor still looked horror stricken.

"Don't you know what this mean?" she asked half terrified. They looked at each other.

"That you might have to walk out and get another pair?" asked Chelsea shrugging her shoulders.

"No! It means that I've gained weight!" screamed Taylor with tears running down her cheek. Megan groaned.

"If I cried every time I gain a pound, then I'd be crying nonstop. Taylor, you gain and loose weight all the time during the day. You've just caught yourself on an up time." Explained Megan.

"Either that or it's withdrawal symptoms from the 'no sex' thing going on here." Said Mona smiling.

"Yeah, but I've been in a size one since I can remember! This is a major thing for me!" said Taylor.

"It's okay, Taylor." Said Chelsea placing a calming hand on Taylor's shoulder. "Just work out a little more and you'll be a one in no time." Taylor nodded and dried her eyes.

"Thanks. I needed that." Said Taylor wiping a tear from the side of her cheek. They finished their shopping and moved on to Mona's maternity clothes.

"You know where we have to go right?" asked Mona to Megan, who smiled back.

"Oh yeah. To Orville Alley, coyotes!"

Orville Alley was the shopping place for wizards in Chicago. It was filled with all sorts of robe shops and wand shops. Ginny's store, "The Majestic" sat quietly in one of the shops here.

"Why are we coming here, Mona?" asked Kristina. "Ginny's clothes are usually tight and kind of revealing. No offense, but it's going to be hard to fit into her clothes since you're pregnant."

"Oh I know. I told Ginny about my pregnancy, and by the way, she was about ready to fly over here just to see me. So she launched her new maternity line of clothes in my honor. Oh, and she and Harry are going for another kid." Said Mona. The coyotes whooped and cheered as they entered the shop.

"That's three kids! Man, don't they ever stop?" laughed Taylor. They looked at her funny.

"This coming from the bar slut?" said Chelsea. Taylor blushed.

"Oh, shut up." She muttered playfully.

Mona and her friends made their way over to the maternity section and began looking around.

"I couldn't stand wearing these things for all if those long months! I'd die!" exclaimed Taylor as she went through a rack of pants.

"I almost died when you couldn't fit into those pants!" said Kristina. Taylor blushed again.

The afternoon passed quickly and it was soon six o' clock. Draco would be furious if they were even a minute late so they rushed out of the store and climbed back into Megan's car. Just as the clock was about to strike the hour, Megan pulled up in front of Mona's house. Draco was standing on the porch with Pongo, Perdy, and now the three puppies, Frankie, Moe, and Gem. When he saw the car, he rushed up to help Mona out.

"See? What did we tell you? She's back all in one piece!" said Chelsea also helping Mona out.

"Alright, alright! I believe you. Thank you for everything guys." Said Draco though somewhat reluctantly. If it were up to him, he would have Mona tied to him.

"Thanks guys! See ya tonight!" called Mona as they drove off. "Now it wasn't that bad, was it?" asked Mona as she took Draco's hand and led him inside.

"I haven't moved from that spot.

!-!

"I'm back in my element!" cheered Taylor running up to Mona. It was almost two once again.

"You were here last night too. Weren't you in your element then?" asked Kristina, who had just come over and heard Taylor.

"I just had some hot guy ask me out for a date, and you know what happens AFTER the date." Said Taylor with a smirk.

Mona shook her head. "You never tire, do you?"

"Hell no!"

The clock on the wall struck two and Taylor was first on the bar dancing to her favorite song.

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard_

_And their like_

_It's better than yours_

_Damn right it's better than your_

_I could teach you _

_But I have to charge_

_--------------------------------------------_

_I know you want it_

_The thing that makes me_

_What the guys go crazy for_

_They loose their minds_

_The way I wind,_

_I think it's time_

_-----------------------------------------------_

_La la-la la la_

_Warm it up_

_La la-la la la_

_The boys are waiting_

_-------------------------------------------------_

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard_

_And their like_

_It's better than yours_

_Damn right it's better than yours_

_I could teach you_

_But I have to charge_

_-------------------------------------------------_

_I can see you're on it_

_You want me to teach thee_

_Techniques that freaks these boys_

_It can't be bought_

_Just know, thieves get caught_

_Watch if you're smart_

_----------------------------------------------------_

_La la-la la la_

_Warm it up_

_La la-la la la_

_The boys are waiting_

_-------------------------------------------------------_

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard_

_And their like_

_It's better than yours_

_Damn right it's better than yours_

_I could teach you_

_But I have to charge_

_-----------------------------------------------------_

_Oh, once you get involved_

_Everyone will look this way- so_

_You must maintain your charm_

_Same time maintain your halo_

_Just get the perfect blend_

_Plus what you have within_

_Then next his eyes are squint_

_Then he's picked up your scent_

_--------------------------------------------------------_

_La la-la la la_

_Warm it up_

_La la-la la la_

_The boys are waiting_

_---------------------------------------------------------_

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard_

_And their like_

_It's better than yours_

_Damn right it's better than yours_

_I could teach you_

_But I have to charge_

Taylor gave a stunning performance, but then it happened. She clutched her stomach and quickly got down off of the bar. Mona, Draco, the coyotes, and the rest of the bar looked after her as she fled into the back room. Being happy hour, there was no time to run after her as the bar was packed. The next song came on and Megan, Kristina, and Chelsea took care of it. Throughout the night, not one of them could shake Taylor from their minds.

As soon as the last customer had left, they ran into the back where they found Taylor lying across several crates staring up at the ceiling with a blank look on her face.

"Are you okay?" asked Chelsea.

"You had us so worried." Exclaimed Megan

"All of those guys were sad to see you go." Said Draco.

Taylor kept looking up not changing her expression. "I know why I haven't had a one night stand in two months." She whispered just loud enough for them to hear.

"Why?" they asked at the same time.

Taylor's voice began to quiver. "I'm… p… pr… pregnant."

All of them became silent. Wide eyed they stared at Taylor, the one who had slept with so many men and now carried condoms in her shoe was pregnant.

"By who?" asked Mona as though she were afraid to talk. Taylor reached for her wand and muttered a spell that would reveal the baby's father. Two words appeared in blue writing.

"Severus Snape."

A/N: OOOOOHHHHH!! What's going to happen now? If you remember the last story, she and Snape had a little affair, but I know what you're thinking: what the hell? I know she couldn't have been pregnant for an entire year! Wait until the next chapter and everything will be explained! Thanks a million for reading and please review!

Me,

RonFan


	4. Telling Him

Coyote Ugly 2 

Wow! I couldn't believe how many goodbyes I got! Thanks a million for everyone who said their goodbyes and wished me a good trip. It was fairly decent though I could've skipped somethings like my sister eating my contacts… long story. Anyway, I felt very much loved and appreciated. You have no idea how great it felt to come home to so many goodbyes! **_Thank you all from the bottom of my heart!_**

- By the way, congrats to every author writing for DM/HG Romance PG-13! We passed our 100-page mark a few weeks ago!!! Hurray for us all!!!!

- And a happy belated birthday to Harry Potter himself! I was thinking about him while I was in NYC!

Disclaimer- I don't own any of this EXCEPT for my plot, which I did work on while I was on vacation!

Chapter 4 Telling Him

They stared. Stared at those two words, those twelve letters. Not one of them could tear their eyes away from them or close their mouths. Each was thinking the same thing: how?

"Taylor?" croaked Mona after what seemed like hours, "How did this happen?" Taylor burst into tears.

"It's… all… sniff… my… fault!" she wailed.

"Well duh." Muttered Megan, who got glares from everyone after saying this.

"You know…that day… sniff…that I asked for…off, just for that one day?" asked Taylor while accepting Chelsea's handkerchief that she offered her. They nodded remembering the day that happened two months ago…

_**-Flashback-**_

"Hey Mona, I need the day off." Said Taylor as she rushed into Coyote Ugly around noon. Mona and Draco were unloading a shipment of beer that had just arrived so they were there early just to set up for the night. The other coyotes were there as well, helping Draco unload since Mona was pregnant and couldn't help nearly as much.

"You just had your day off. It's Kristina's." said Chelsea and she set a container of beer on the counter.

"I know, I know, but uh… a very important relative… uh yeah relative came to Chicago and they won't be here for long so it's very important that I see them." Explained Taylor shakily.

"Why don't you just bring them here. It's not that dirty." Said Draco. Mona and the coyotes nodded in agreement, but Taylor just shook her head.

"I can't. They wouldn't approve of what we do here. Please Mona! Just for today!"

Mona thought for a minute before calling Draco into the back room to talk. When they came out, they had an answer.

"We've decided that Taylor will get this extra day off, but she won't get another day off until everyone else has one, Draco and I included." Explained Mona.

"And no more free drinks for your one-nighters, Taylor." Added Draco. Taylor smiled and left immediately.

_**-End Flashback-**_

"He showed up on my doorstep, telling me how much he missed me, and I had to admit that I missed him too so I let him in. We did it all night long… It was incredible! Every touch, every…"

"Taylor please. We really don't want to hear all of the gory details." Said Kristina stopping Taylor before she could continue.

"Especially since he was my old house master and professor." Said Draco almost feeling sick.

Taylor rolled her eyes and continued, "Then I told him how we couldn't be and he was mad and left. I usually use a charm for protection against pregnancy and diseases, but I was too caught up in the moment."

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes. It was hard to decide what to do.

"One thing's obvious." Said Chelsea. "We have to contact Snape. He does have the right to know he's going to be a father."

Taylor looked at Chelsea as though she were crazy. "You're insane! I couldn't tell him. He told me he loved me, but then he took it back when I wouldn't say it back." Said Taylor getting quiet with tears in her eyes at the last part. "I really did love him, but I just… couldn't say it back for some reason."

Mona sat down next to her and gave her a hug. "You can't take that back no matter whom you are. I'm sure he didn't mean it, and if we contact him, I bet he'll come back on his hands and knees begging to be in the child's life. Right guys?"

Megan gave a sarcastic nod while Chelsea and Kristina really did nod. Draco didn't nod until Kristina elbowed him.

"How could he resist you?" asked Kristina joining Mona and Taylor in a hug. Kristina and Chelsea joined while Draco just stood there. The coyotes broke apart and Mona gave Draco his own hug and kiss.

"Let's go or this baby will kill me if it moves any more than it already has."

!

The next day, Draco and Mona took Pongo, Perdy, and the puppies out for their evening walk and to clear their minds of all that had happened. Mona's stomach was starting to really grow and no one had heard from Victor Krum since they set him free. Now Taylor was pregnant with Severus Snape's baby!

"What do you think will happen next?" asked Draco as he and Mona strolled through Lincoln Park. "Maybe one of the coyotes will turn out to be a wolf instead of a coyote."

"Eww… nasty though. That's almost as bad as Taylor and Snape together. I can't believe it…" said Mona for the millionth time that day.

"He's really not that bad of a guy. If he would wash his hair, he would be a little better off, but still."

"Yeah, but he could be her dad! Snape grew up with Harry's parents, and they would be grandparents by now!" exclaimed Mona, her hormones getting the better of her. "It just makes me mad, and now Snape probably won't take her back being the slimy haired bastard that he is."

"Weren't you the one who said he would take her back?"

"Oh please! That was just to calm her down. He won't take care of her or the baby!" Draco put an arm around Mona hugging her close.

"It's okay. You know Taylor better than I do, but I still know that she'll come out on top like she always does. You're making Snape the bad guy when he's not to blame and he's not that heartless."

"It's not only that, but now she's in danger too." Said Mona quietly hanging her head. Draco looked at her curiously.

"How? I thought we were the ones with the enemy,"

"We are, but what if he hears she's pregnant and decides to go for both of us? You're here for me, but who will be there for her when she has to throw up? Or who will go on all of those stupid errands just because she has a craving for pineapple? Or-"

"Mona relax." Said Draco soothingly. "Snape will come. I know he will. He'll be there for her. And if he isn't, then we'll kill him."

Mona smiled just a little as they continued their walk through the park.

When the two finally reached their house, they saw the lights on and a faint sound of music could be heard.

"What the hell?" asked Draco unleashing Pongo and running up to the house with Pongo right behind him, barking. Hermione kneeled down and hugged Perdy and the puppies close, hoping and hoping that everything was okay.

Draco found the door open and walked in. There in the living room sat Taylor, Megan, Kristina, and Chelsea all talking over the stereo and eating popcorn. Draco stood dumbstruck in the doorway until Megan noticed him.

"Oh you're home? Well, we called, but you didn't answer so we just came over." She said offering Draco some popcorn, which he declined though Pongo helped himself.

"We had the spare key and we really needed Mona's help on our letter to this Severus Snape." Said Kristina. Draco groaned and rubbed his head.

"Couldn't you have waited until we got home instead of scaring the shit out of us?" he asked.

"No!" they yelled back. Draco rolled his eyes and called for Mona, who appeared moments later looking relieved.

"Don't ever do that again." She said in a deadly voice. It turned cheerful as she sat on the couch next to Kristina. "Let's see what you here…" she said taking the letter. Draco rolled his eyes yet again and unleashed the rest of the dogs as he went upstairs to shower. Mona read over some of their rough drafts. "_Dear asshole, I'm having a baby. Come now! Signed, Taylor Berk._ Yeah, like he'll really come to that." Said Mona reading the first one. "_Dear Severus, You idiot! You got me pregnant! Get the hell over here and take care of my baby! Yours Fatly, Taylor Berk._ Okay, refrain from swearing." Mona said.

"That's all we have so far." Said Taylor. Mona reread them again and looked around.

"Well, you won't get anywhere with hate mail so I suggest you tell him nicely and at least put in some proof." Mona took the pen that was sitting on the desk next to her (she liked to use pens rather than quills) and began to write a note of her own.

"_Dear Severus,_" she began as she read it as she wrote. "_You won't want to believe this, but I'm pregnant, and I know that the baby is yours because I checked it with a spell. I would appreciate it if you would please contact me and we can possible talk about this._" Mona paused thinking of a good ending. "_Pregnantly Yours, Taylor Berk._ There, how's that."

"Great! Do you think he'll reply?" asked Chelsea.

"He better." Said Taylor as she attached the letter to her own owl named Peony. "Or else I'll come and kill him." She said to them. "Take this to Severus Snape please, Peony. You can probably find him at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England." Explained Taylor as Peony hooted and flew off into the night. "Bring him back to me." She whispered as the owl flew out of sight.

!

It was another week before they heard from Severus. His letter arrived at Coyote Ugly right when Taylor arrived. She grabbed it eagerly and read it aloud.

"_Dear Taylor, I don't know how you screwed this up, but I will take my responsibility and come check for myself if the baby is mine. I will arrive next Thursday on the five o' clock plane into Chicago. I request that Draco Malfoy come and pick me up and we'll talk then. Regards, Severus Snape._" Taylor looked up at them.

"At least he's coming." She said hopefully.

A/N Well I hope that this chapter answered a few questions of yours. The reason the letters weren't written letter form was because they were being actually read aloud by someone and not the character reading them mentally. Thanks a million for reading and please review!!

Me,

RonFan


	5. Super Market Sweep

Coyote Ugly 2 

Hey here's the next chapter everyone! Sorry it took so long. It's been a rough week. School starts again this week! Uggg… not fun, but I will update as much as I can!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything, but the plot.

Chapter 5 Super Market Sweep

Severus's reply letter brought both good and bad outcomes. On the one side, Taylor was a bit better about her unexpected pregnancy. Though she did squirt several guys with beer for no reason, her temper had come down a lot. Apart from her raging hormones, Taylor was keeping sane.

Draco and Mona, however, had a lot more on their plates. Severus would have to stay with them when he arrived. Between feeding him and keeping him happy (neither wanted to see his bad side) and running Coyote Ugly, things would be getting harder. Not to mention Mona's own pregnancy and hormones.

It was Monday now. Only three more days and Severus would be here. Taylor seemed to be having mixed emotions about this.

"Oh I can't wait to see him. He had the longest"

"Taylor!" Mona, Draco, and the rest of the coyotes yelled. Today was cleaning day for Coyote Ugly. Taylor was going on and on about Severus's arrival. Mona had also just barely passes her fourth month mark and Taylor was nearly two months along. Suddenly, Taylor began to sob.

"I'm so scared!!!" she wailed. "What if he hates me and won't even look at our baby?!" Draco groaned.

"She was excited two seconds ago!" muttered Draco to Mona. Mona nodded.

"It's the hormones. They're more intense if the baby's a witch or wizard. Think of how hard it must've been for Arthur Weasley. Molly had seven kids. Think of the hormones!" whispered Mona back to him.

Draco shook his head. "I admire that man." He said solemnly placing his hand over his heart. Mona giggled and went to comfort Taylor.

As soon as the cleaning was done, Draco and Mona headed for home when they were met with another surprise.

"Draco, we need food!" yelled Mona opening all of the cabinets and the fridge.

"What? That's impossible! I just went shopping last week!" he exclaimed.

"Two words: I'm pregnant!" Mona called back to him "Besides, we hosting dinner the night Snape comes for Taylor and the rest of the coyotes. We have to feed everyone." Draco groaned.

"Okay fine. Let's go shopping now then. You're cooking sp you'll know what to buy." Said Draco grabbing his coat. It was now November in Chicago and the winters here were cold. Thanksgiving would be coming up on the Thursday Severus arrived and Mona was planning a big dinner. Kristina was even bringing a guest of her own!

So Mona and Draco piled into Draco's black pick-up truck and drove off. Right outside of Chicago was a giant "Foods R Us" store filled with every kind of meat, fruit, and vegetable you could imagine. Though Mona and Draco usually bought their own food from small delis around Chicago, this was an emergency.

"What food did we have?" asked Draco as Mona grabbed a shopping cart and began to walk to the produce part.

"A box of Reese's Puffs cereal and left over tofu from the other night of low calorie Chinese food." Said Mona.

"What's wrong with Reese's for dinner?"

"Snape would kill us." Mona replied simply. Draco thought it better not to argue and followed her to look at strawberries. Since the news of Victor Krum's release, Draco had become extra watchful and was always looking around for weirdoes. No one here seemed out of the ordinary. Looking at bananas was a woman and her son while a man with a dark raincoat looked at cans of peaches.

"We need cranberry sauce." Stated Mona moving the cart to an aisle. Should we go with the brand name or generic?"

"Does it matter?"

Mona groaned. "Of course! You're guaranteed success with the brand name, but it coasts more while the generic brand might offer the same, but might not though it will coast less."

"Then go with the brand name." Said Draco. Mona nodded and added the cranberry sauce to the cart. Draco looked up the aisle and saw that man in the raincoat again looking at cans of soup. Trying not to worry Mona, Draco followed her quickly to look at stuffing.

"Who invented this stuff anyway?" she asked once Draco had caught up with her. "I don't even like this stuff, but according to Martha Stewart, you can't have Thanksgiving without it."

"You're listening to someone who got thrown away in jail." Said Draco.

"So? Anyway, do you like stuffing at all?"

"Not really. I thought you did."

"Than it's settled. No stuffing." Said Mona happily pushing her cart out of the aisle. Draco was about to follow when someone caught his eye. It was that raincoat man again! He was following them! Draco knew it! He ran to catch up with Mona, who was now looking at canned foods.

"How about corn this year?" she asked when he got there. Then she saw his worried face. "What?" she asked.

"I think this guy is following us." He whispered to her pointing his head in the direction of the raincoat guy. "He's been with us in every aisle. I dunno. It just seems weird." Mona looked at the raincoat guy. He was looking down at a can of chicken noodle soup, but every few seconds, she saw him dart his eyes to look at them.

"You're right. What do we do?" she asked Draco worriedly. Draco immediately wrapped his am tightly around her waist and placed a protective hand on her four-month stomach.

"We need to try and loose him." Said Draco leading Mona into the next aisle.

"But we still have shopping to do." Said Mona.

"I know. It'll be quick, but we can get it done." Assured Draco. Mona began to look from shelf to shelf and pull off cans of whatever she needed as Draco kept a look out. The man was in fact following them! He tried to blend in, but it was hard bow that Draco knew what he looked like. As Draco and Mona quickened their pace, so did the man. By now, they were nearly running and pulling things off the shelves as they rushed up and down the aisles.

"Draco, I can't keep doing this." Whispered Mona. "I don't know half of the stuff we have and it's hard to run with a giant belly." Draco looked behind them and saw no sign of the man so they stopped a minute to rest.

"I think we have enough things anyway. If not, then we always have that box of Reese's to fall back on." Said Draco. Mona smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss before turning around.

"Draco!" Mona yelled. The man was right behind them! Draco snapped into attention, but in his excitement, he knocked over a pyramid of boxes of Cheese Nips. The pyramid came tumbling down on them and knocked the raincoat man off his feet. Draco put a box of Cheese Nips in the cart and pulled it and Mona away and into the check out line. At least now they were in public view.

Draco and Mona waited anxiously as they cashier slowly rung everything up and put it in a bag. They quickly paid and rushed out of the store just as the raincoat man was coming around the corner. Draco pulled Mona into the huge parking lot filled with cars and started down an aisle that wasn't where their truck was parked.

"What are we doing?" she asked.

"Hiding. He's behind us somewhere." Said Draco. He ducked and pulled Mona and the cart between two cars and led them to where the truck was parked. After carefully loading everything, both got into the car and started the engine. Draco looked into his mirror and saw the man running right for them. Mona looked out her window and saw him too.

"Step on it!" she yelled as Draco put the truck in reverse. It zoomed backward nearly hitting the man. "Go! Go!" yelled Mona as Draco drove as fast as he could out of the parking lot. Looking back, they could see the man only looking back them and glaring hard before disappearing behind a white mini van.

!

"Did you find them?"

"Yes, sir. It's true what you heard. The girl is pregnant. It's father is definitely the man she was with."

"Was he really that blonde man from Hogwarts?"

"The way you described him, yes."

"Interesting that she leave me for him when I was offering her more power and money than a Malfoy could possible offer. Very well then, Pierre. We shall wait a while. Let Hermione Granger worry, then strike. She won't know what hit her, or her baby."

!

"We lost him." Said Draco as he parked on the curb in front of their house.

"Barely. That had to have been one of the scariest moments of my life." Said Mona getting out and unlocking the front door. Draco began to unload his truck as Mona fed the dogs and went to sit on the couch.

Draco finished unloading and came to sit with Mona, who was just staring and her stomach. He could see the tears in her eyes as he took her in his arms.

"It's okay." He whispered. "The baby's fine and so are you. We got the food and the guy is gone." Mona sobbed quietly on his shoulder.

"I know. I just can't stop worrying. What if I'm not strong enough and loose the baby, or he kills it?"

Draco's mind froze thinking of these things. She was right. There were still five months left and Mona's strength wasn't as strong as it once was what with working at Coyote Ugly. What if something did go wrong and she lost the baby? No! He couldn't think those things!

"You'll be fine. You've got me and the coyotes and even Sam. We're all here to protect you." Said Draco holding Mona tighter. Pongo, Perdy, and the puppies lay at their feet at Draco gently stroked her hair. With his other hand, he tipped her chin up and looked into her warm brown eyes. "I love you." He whispered bringing his lips closer.

"I love you too." She whispered back closing the gap between them. All of the love and care Draco could munster came pouring out into the kiss. He caressed her lips and sucked on her bottom one as she ran her hands though his hair. She parted her lips to let her tongue dart out as he met her tongue with his. Draco held Mona tight, never letting her go.

Draco and Mona stayed like that until it was time to go to the bar. Throughout the whole night, Draco's arm never left Mona's waist.

A/N: That's all for now everyone! Thanks a million for reading and please review!

Me,

RonFan

PS- I'm sorry about the indentions misstakes that are here. I don't know what's wrong with it, but I will fix it if I can.


	6. Severus Arrives

Coyote Ugly 2 

Hello all! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. I hope it gave you something to think about. Here's the chapter everyone's been wanting!

Disclaimer- I still don't own Harry Potter or anything else except for the plot!

Chapter 6 Severus Arrives

Thanksgiving was on that cursed Thursday that Severus arrived in Chicago. A parade was going to the streets and the smell of roasting turkeys could be smelled coming from the homes. Most businesses, including Coyote Ugly, were closed for the day. Mona had spent the morning with Draco watching the parade on T.V., and preparing dinner for Severus and coyotes.

"Why is Santa Claus in the Thanksgiving parade? Christmas isn't for another month." Said Draco, who sitting on the couch with the dogs while Mona checked on the turkey.

"I have no idea." She admitted. "Maybe they forgot that it wasn't Christmas?"

Draco snorted. "Muggles…" Mona rolled her eyes in amusement and went back to her turkey. The parade ended so Draco helped Mona with the rest of the dinner for the night. The coyotes, Kristina's guest, and Severus would be there. Even Sam was planning to stop by as he usually did. That was nine people! It would take some serious cooking and a lot of planning, but Mona was going to do it, with a little help from Draco.

"I hope they don't miss that stuffing." She sighed as she rolled the dough for her bread.

"No one ever eats it anyway. They didn't last year." Said Draco. Five 'o clock was nearing and it was nearly time to pick up Severus.

"I got extra shampoo for him and a big bar of soap and a loofa sponge for him. Think that'll be enough to clean him?" asked Mona.

"Mona, he's a professor, not a bum."

"He sent us a fruit cake for our wedding present. What kind of an idiot sends you a fruitcake for their wedding? And what's worse, I bet it was leftover from Christmas, which was four months before our wedding."

"Did we ever eat it?"

"No, I sent it back to him the next Christmas." Said Mona. Draco laughed and put on his coat.

"Are you positive everything is locked and no one could get in by means of dark or light spells?" he asked for the fifth time that morning.

"I checked them. Don't worry. I'll be fine." Said Mona reassuringly. Though she looked calm and collected, inside she was scared and hoped Draco wouldn't be gone long.

"Okay, if you're sure. I should be back in about two hours depending on traffic." He said wrapping his arms around her belly and giving it a small squeeze. He kissed her and rubbed her belly.

"We'll miss you." She said nodding down to her stomach.

"Do you know what it is yet?"

"It's human and a witch or wizard." She said simply.

"I hope it's human. Anyway, see you guys in a few hours." Draco said kissing her once more and walked out the door.

!

Draco arrived at the airport exactly on time. Severus's plane would land any minute now. The airport was busy with people getting off planes and greeting their family members. Draco felt nervous as to how her would react to all of this. He knew Severus wasn't one of the nicest people around, but maybe he would change if he had a kid of his own. More importantly, how would he react to Taylor? Or worse, how would she react to him?

Taylor had been a mess the night before at the bar. Her hormones were out of control! She had at least twenty different emotions in a single minute! He was thankful that Mona had passed that stage, but now he had to endure it all over again. Mona had announced Taylor's pregnancy as well, but this, strangely, made the men want her even more.

The plane had finished unloading, but there was still no sign of him. Did he miss the plane? Did he really know what a plane was? Draco was about to ask a flight attendant when a voice was heard from behind.

"Draco Malfoy?" asked a silky voice. Draco whirled around and saw Severus Snape himself standing there. His hair hadn't changed at all, and Draco found himself glad that Mona had bought that shampoo, soap, and sponge. There was something different about him though. He looked skinnier and it seemed as though he hadn't gotten a lot of sleep.

"Professor Snape." Said Draco giving him a smirk and extending his hand. "Congratulations." Severus glared hard at him.

"How do you know it's mine? She could just be planting this on me." He shot back though still shaking his hand.

"She performed that spell that tells you who's the father. I was there and I did see it. You're going to be a father."

"Oh joy." Severus muttered sarcastically. Draco led Severus away from the plane and to the baggage claim area.

"It's not so bad. I'm going to be a father soon enough as well." Said Draco happy at the thought of his son or daughter.

"How touching. Congrads to you too then." Said Severus. Draco shook his head as Severus grabbed his bags and they walked out to Draco's truck. This was going to be a long night…

!

"Oh my God… Oh my God… Oh my God…" said a very nervous Taylor, who was pacing back and fourth across the living room. Taylor, Kristina and her guest, whose name was Ethan, Megan, Chelsea, and Sam had made it to Mona and Draco's house. Now all that was left was for Draco and Severus to arrive.

"I tell you what is, Taylor." Said Sam in his thick Italian accent. "Peoples is peoples. Is greasy haired one not here yet? Yes, but the birds will go on singing and the bees will keep stinging and the hookers will keep sleeping, but is all good. Peoples is peoples." Everyone stared.

"Uh, thanks Sam." said Taylor going back to her pacing. The room remained silent for a few minutes until the sound of the front door opening could be heard.

"We're here!" called Draco as the dogs came to greet him and sniffed Severus.

"All of you?" asked Megan.

"Yes all of us." Said Draco coming into the living room with Severus not too far behind him. He dropped Severus's things on the ground and kissed Mona's cheek.

"Welcome to Chicago, Professor." Said Mona trying not to stare at his greasy hair. "Um, that's Sam." She said pointing to Sam. "And there's Megan, Chelsea, Kristina, her boyfriend Ethan, and you already know Taylor." Severus looked from Taylor to her pregnant stomach, but did not utter a word. The room fell silent again as they all stared at the two.

"Thank you Miss Granger." Said Severus at last. The room breathed a sigh of relief as Mona ushered them all into the dinning room. The food was already set out and kept warm by magic. Draco and Mona sat at the two ends of the table while Kristina sat on Mona's right next to Ethan, who had Taylor on his other side. Taylor and Snape sat across from each other and

Sam sat next to Severus. Chelsea was next to Megan, who was on Mona's left.

The sounds on crunching and munching could be heard. It was as though the silence made more noise than the eating people. Severus and Taylor stole looks at one another, but said nothing.

"There's no stuffing here." Whispered Chelsea to Megan.

"I know! That's my favorite part too!" said Megan.

"Don't tell me you like that stuff!" said Mona rolling her eyes. Megan and Chelsea gave her guilty looks. "No one ate it last year, and I can't stand it."

"I happen to like it." Said Severus cutting into their conversation. "Besides, if a certain someone doesn't stop eating then you might run out of food." He glared right at Taylor, who looked livid with fury.

"Well excuse me if I happen to be pregnant!"

"Well you wouldn't have been pregnant if you had used some sort of spell!"

"Well last time I checked, you're a wizard too so you could've done it!"

"Well you know what?"

"What?!"

"I hate you!" they yelled at the same time storming out of the room. Severus went upstairs and Taylor headed out the back door. They could hear her car start up and drive away. Mona let out a sigh.

"Well that went well."

"So that's Taylor's baby's father?" asked Ethan.

"Yeah. They slept together and then he left for England again." Said Draco putting down his fork.

"Sounds like she got humped and dumped." He said. Draco started to laugh and Sam, Megan, and Chelsea tried not to laugh. Kristina hit Ethan on the back of the head, but also chuckled a little.

"That's one way to put it, I suppose…" said Mona who was also trying not to laugh. "But seriously, we should try and help them somewhat."

"I know they still love each other." Said Chelsea, who had stopped laughing. "You can so see it in their eyes."

"It won't be easy." Said Draco.

"First thing's first." Said Mona. "We have to get Snape to take a shower."

A/N: I hope that was good. I thought it was kind of funny actually. Consider this a "back to school" present to everyone who's starting today or sometime soon! I started today! Anyway, I'll update more tomorrow!

Me,

RonFan


	7. A Night of Hell

Coyote Ugly 2 

Hello all! Sorry for the wait! It's been so hot and humid here and I haven't had the strength to do too much. Not to mention I had school and I preformed at an open mic night this week. Eighth grade is crazy so far! I hope it doesn't change!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything, but the plot and a few characters.

Chapter 7 A Night of Hell

To say that Thanksgiving had been a disaster would be an understatement. It evolved into pure chaos! Neither Severus or Taylor would be caught dead in the same room, and Taylor's moods were going crazy. Mona, Draco, and the rest of the coyotes did their best to try and keep the bar and their friend together.

Still, Thanksgiving was over, and the city of Chicago had started its decorating for Christmas. December had begun. In a few short weeks, Christmas would be here. The holiday season had begun, and there was much to do. Presents needed to be bought and carols needed to be sung. Mona and Draco had started their own decorating of their house and even Coyote Ugly a little with no help from Severus.

Mona had decided that Severus was a relative of Scrooge from "A Christmas Carol." He sulked around the house barely leaving unless they made him come to Coyote Ugly with them. Even then, he sat in the back and muttered to himself. When they walked past the brightly decorated stores, he would on scowl and shake his head. His bad attitude was affecting everyone around him, even Mona and Draco.

"This is insane you know." Mona said to Draco one gray-clouded December the fifth morning. The two were up early and making up their shopping lists. "Christmas is supposed to be a happy time. Instead, I feel like it's a funeral." Tears were beginning to show in Mona's eyes. Draco quickly looked up from is list and got up to hug Mona tightly. By Christmas, Mona would be five whole months along! However, the hormone issue didn't let up at all.

"It's going to be a wonderful Christmas." Whispered Draco soothingly into Mona's ear, tickling it. "Just think. Next Christmas, we'll have a son or daughter to share it with." Mona sighed.

"If I make it through the pregnancy." She replied miserably. Draco hugged her closer. With Severus's depressing mood and Taylor's lunacy, Mona had become fearful that she would not be strong enough for her and her child. Draco had no doubt. He knew she could do it. It was when she talked like this that scared him more than anything.

"You will. I know it." He said. Mona seemed to relax a little as she returned to her list.

"We still have much to teach Snape about hygiene though." Said Mona. Draco gave her a funny look.

"Why? He showers at least twice a week. That's more than he does in a month."

"That's good, but he left his underwear on the kitchen table yesterday. I had to use a pair of tongs to get them off."

The next day was a Saturday. Severus had left the house saying that he wanted to send some things out to Dumbledore. Mona and Draco did not have their own owl, so he used a wizarding post office. Taylor was at a doctor's appointment. She had decided to go alone today. This was handy because the coyotes had called a meeting in order to think of something to do about Severus and Taylor. Mona had gotten rid of Draco by making him do some Christmas shopping so privacy was theirs.

"This can't go on. He can't stay in my house much longer." Complained Mona to the coyotes. "Not showering is one thing, but underwear on the table is another thing."

"How do you know it's not Draco's?" asked Megan.

"He wears boxers for one, and I know his size." The coyotes groaned and rolled their eyes.

"So what are we going to do? Taylor has been a threat to humanity since Thanksgiving. She snaps at everyone, and she hasn't smiled in weeks." Said Chelsea sadly.

"Snape's not much better. Though not only that, what about Taylor's baby?" asked Mona.

"All of that stress and worry can't be good for it." Said Kristina. "Isn't there a way we could get them to talk?" The room became silent for a few minutes. Suddenly, Megan stood up.

"That's it!" she shouted. "The baby! No matter what, it's still Snape's baby. He's got to care somewhat about it. Taylor should feel the same way."

"Okay, but what do we do?" asked Kristina.

"Don't you see? We get them together to talk about the baby on a date! If we follow them and keep the date from pulling a Titanic, then maybe they'll change their moods and even get together. Then Snape will be out of your house, Taylor's baby lives, and we all live happily ever after!" The coyotes looked at Megan for a minute before Mona got up and hugged as best as she could through her belly.

"Perfect!" she screamed!

Megan was right. After carefully wording their sentences, the coyotes were able to persuade Severus and Taylor to go on a date. Sam had agreed to let them use his best table where it was nice and private. He was even making special foods so Taylor could eat there. Everything was set.

"You're going to be fine." Said Draco. He was upstairs with Severus helping him find the right outfit for his date. "You guys need to talk about the baby. That's what's really important."

"Yes, I know. It's just seeing her again that makes me mad." Replied Severus in his usual cold voice.

"It won't be that bad. You loved her once. Maybe you can love her again."

Severus shook his head. "You can't change a whore into a house wife." Secretly, Draco agreed, but maybe there was hope. Maybe Taylor could change. If she slept with Severus more than once, which she never does for anyone, then there had to be something more than just lust. Draco gave Severus a black pair of pants and a long sleeved black t-shirt. Severus had refused to wear anything, but black, and sent him downstairs to wait for Taylor.

Mona and the coyotes were bringing Taylor over after getting her ready. Maternity clothes weren't the most stylish, but they ended up dressing Taylor in black pants and loose fitting scarlet red shirt that tied in the back with a tan tank top underneath. For being pregnant, she didn't look too bad.

"I'm still nervous." Announced Taylor as Mona pulled up in front of her house. She had driven Taylor, Megan, Kristina, and Chelsea over from Taylor's house. Taylor couldn't stop playing with her own hair.

"That's the tenth time you've said that." Said Chelsea.

"Yeah, relax. There's nothing to worry about. You and Severus are walking to Sam's for an evening out, and then coming back here. Who knows? Maybe you can make him love you again." said Mona. Taylor didn't stop twirling her hair around her finger.

"And if you don't talk about the baby, talk about hygiene." Said Kristina as she opened the door and followed everyone up to the house.

Severus was already waiting for them. He was sitting next to Draco on the couch. Draco, however, was barely paying attention. They had wizarding cable, and a Quidditch match was on. It wasn't until Mona and the coyotes had walked in that he noticed anything else.

"Oh good. You guys are here." He said getting up. Severus got up as well. "Alright, you two are going to be back by eleven right?"

"Does it take that long to eat?" muttered Severus looking at the clock. It was only seven.

"You never know." Said Mona ushering them out of the door. "Okay, bye bye. See you soon. Take care. Talk and eat lots." She rambled as Taylor and Severus looked at her funny and stepped outside. Mona closed the door with a slam and turned back to the others. "Okay, now we just wait awhile to follow them. Remember, NO MAGIC!" she shouted. They groaned.

"How else are they supposed to hook up if we don't help them?" asked Megan.

"Magic will probably make things worse." Said Draco. "You can't meddle in peoples' affairs with magic." After about five minutes, Mona, Draco, Megan, Kristina, and Chelsea were out heading for Sam's to make sure everything went well.

Just as they were turning a corner, Mona spotted someone out of the corner of her eye. He immediately paled.

"D…Dr… Draco!" she stuttered making everyone stop in their tracks and look around.

"What?" he asked. She gulped and nodded her head in a certain direction. They turned and looked as Draco's face also paled. It was the man in the raincoat! And he was coming straight towards them!

"We'll go and follow them. You two better get out of here quick." Said Megan. Mona and Draco ducked behind a crowd going the opposite way and muttered their goodbyes to the coyotes wishing them luck.

Draco grabbed Mona's had and quickly led her away from the crowd barely daring to look behind him. When he did dare, his worst fears were confirmed. The raincoat man was right behind them! Now he could properly see the man's face. He had cold green eyes and a pointed nose to rival Severus's. An evil smirk was stuck on his face making him seen even more menacing.

The two weren't quite sure where to run to. They couldn't leave he crowds of Chicago, but they couldn't get help from a policeman or anything. Would he believe them? The raincoat man would probably play innocent anyway. Having promised not to use magic on Taylor and Severus, both Draco and Mona had left their wands at home just in case they were tempted.

"Where do we go?" asked Mona desperately. Draco turned back and could see the absolute fear that had taken control of her. He saw the raincoat man and Lincoln Park up ahead. Parks weren't the best places for these things especially at night, but maybe they could loose him.

"This way!" Draco yelled dashing across the street. Home wasn't far any more, but they couldn't risk having him know where they lived. The park was dark, very dark. It became much harder to see. Only the thin outline of the raincoat man could be seen. Mona began to whimper a little. It was now up to Draco to get them all home alive.

"Are they going to be okay?" asked Chelsea worriedly. What was left of the coyotes were huddled in the back of Sam's watching Severus and Taylor. Things seemed to be going okay. Neither had said very much, which was probably the best.

"Who? Taylor and Snape or Draco and Mona?" asked Megan.

"Both."

"Looks like those two are boring each other." Said Kristina peaking out of the back room.

"As for Mona and Draco, we can't do much for them. Mona will be okay. Draco's strong." Assured Megan. Deep in her heart, Megan wasn't so sure. What if something happened to them? She would never forgive herself for not helping. "We have to concentrate on those two out there."

They nodded. "But what do we do?" asked Chelsea. Kristina smirked and reached up her sleeve. She was pulling out a long stick. It was her wand!

"We need help." She said. Chelsea and Megan gasped.

"But we promised not to use magic for this." Said Chelsea.

"Oh lighten up." Said Megan grinning and Kristina. "C'mon. Cast a spell. Make them more talkative or something."

"No, we just make them tell the truth. Let's move closer."

"Where are we?" whispered Mona. "We passed this tree three times." It was nearly pitch black and harder to see. Whether they lost the raincoat man, they didn't know. Draco now held Mona extra close to him as they rounded a corner cautiously. No one was there. Up ahead was the monkey cage at the zoo held in the middle of Lincoln Park.

"We need to go backward now." Said Draco finally figuring out where they were. He turned Mona and they saw the raincoat man! Just as they were about to run, they noticed that he hadn't seen them. As quietly as they could, they crept down a path going the opposite way. Suddenly, Mona stepped on a branch making a cracking noise. The raincoat man heard I and followed the noise coming closer and closer…

"The food here is good."

"Yeah not bad. Nothing like Hogwarts, but it'll do."

It was official. The date was a blow up. "They're talking about the food. This is pathetic." Said Megan.

"They need a truth spell so they'll say exactly the truth and what they're thinking. Maybe that'll help." Said Kristina.

"I still don't think is a good idea." Said Chelsea shaking her head though the others ignored her.

"Let's get closer." Said Megan. The three coyotes crept silently out of the back room and hid behind the bar stand. Barely ten feet away were Severus and Taylor. From here, they could hear everything. Kristina poked her head around the side of the bar and held out her wand.

"Truthorous." She muttered. A clear beam shot out her wand hitting both Severus and Taylor, but they couldn't feel a thing.

"I haven't stopped thinking about you." Said Taylor rather quickly. She gasped at what she said and blushed. Severus looked at her with wide eyes. Kristina turned back to the others and gave them a thumbs up.

"I haven't stopped thinking about you either." He said quietly.

"I remember what you said too." Said Taylor looking down at her plate. "And I feel bad for rejecting you like that. I didn't mean to. I wanted to be with you. I was just scared." She had admitted it! This was going great now!

"I wanted to be with you too. I thought about you everyday." Said Severus.

"Why didn't you stay?" asked Taylor.

"I couldn't. I was still a professor. Leaving would've been harder."

"Maybe things would've been different." Said Taylor quietly. "I did want to hurt you."

"It did hurt." Said Severus looking Taylor in the eye. "But what was I thinking. You and the others. You're just a bunch of whores." Taylor gasped, as did Chelsea, Megan, and Kristina.

"Whores?! Excuse me? I may have been a slut then, but that's me. Don't go insulting my friends." Said Taylor getting angry.

"Well it's the truth. You guys dance on bars and flirt with nearly every guy in that stupid bar. It's a surprise that you aren't all pregnant!" yelled Severus. Taylor stood up.

"Those girls are some of the best people you'll ever meet. After all Mona and Draco have put up with, you still have something bad to say about them. Maybe you should just go back to England and stay out mine and my baby's life!" screamed Taylor getting up and rushing out of the door. Other people stared at Severus as he groaned and rolled his eyes. After sitting for a minute, he got up and left as well. The coyotes came out of their hiding place all looking dumbstruck.

"Well, I hate to say I told you so."

Draco pulled Mona off of the path and hid behind a tree just as the man passed them. Both held their breath hoping he would miss them. For ten long and antagonizing minutes, neither Draco or Mona moved a muscle. They were unsure if the raincoat man had moved on or not. Finally, it was time to venture out.

"C'mon, the house isn't far. We'll be safe there." Whispered Draco into Mona's ear. She was shaking, but nodded. They snuck out of their hiding place before bolting towards their house. Fear gripped Draco's shoulder, but he kept running while still holding Mona close. Every shadow looked like the raincoat man, and every rustle mad Draco jump, but he didn't stop until they were home.

As soon as Draco shut and looked the door tightly, Mona broke down in tears. Draco hugged her close and led her over to the couch where he laid her down. Just as he was about to get her a glass of water, Mona pulled him close.

"Don't leave me." She cried. Draco took her in his arms and laid down next to her holding her tight as though afraid she would slip through his grasp. Things were getting worse. Now with Severus being here and the crazy raincoat man and the release of Victor Krum, Draco became fearful of the future. Mona had already cried herself to sleep in his arms. Draco closed his eyes as a single tear fell down his cheek and he drifted off to sleep.

A/N: That's all for now. Was it long enough? Please review!! Thanks so much for reading!!!

Me,

RonFan


	8. Christmas Cheer

Coyote Ugly 2 

Hello? Anyone out there? Did anyone read the last chapter? I barely got any reviews! Well, maybe it's just me. I got a lot of reviews on the original Coyote Ugly. Is this one still good? Oh well. Whatever…

Disclaimer- I don't own anything, but the plot.

Chapter 8 Christmas Cheer

Terror had finally taken its toll on Mona. In the days that followed the raincoat man's chase, Mona was barely seen by anyone, but Draco. Megan had been opening Coyote Ugly for the past few days. Draco had stayed with Mona to comfort her and try to get her out of the house. The Christmas cheer was dwindling and Draco and the coyotes felt as though it was their job to bring Mona, Severus, and Taylor out of the dumps.

"C'mon Mona. We're going out." Announced Draco one morning one week before Christmas. Mona looked up from her book scared and confused.

"We… we are?" she questioned nervously. Draco nodded vigorously.

"We are going out to find a Christmas tree." Said Draco loud and proud. Mona shook her head.

"No way. No how. No way. I'm not taking one foot out of this house until our baby is born." Said Mona stubbornly crossing her arms. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Oh no your not. We need a Christmas tree and Christmas is next week! Besides, it's broad daylight and there will be plenty of other people around. The tree farm won't be so abandoned as the supermarket or Chicago at night." Said Draco nearly begging. "Please? Do it for me. This is our second Christmas and our first one with you pregnant."

"How many times do you plan on having my pregnant on Christmas?" she asked smirking. Draco bent down and whispered in her ear.

"As long as you keep arousing me like you do." He whispered seductively in Mona's ear making it tickle. He passionately kissed her lips and quickly grabbed her arm. "And you're going!" he yelled yanking Mona up by her arm. Mona groaned then sighed. She really couldn't stay inside all of the time.

"Alright fine." She agreed though reluctantly. "But Severus is coming too." She said. Draco gave her a funny look.

"You hate his guts."

"Yes, but I want him to suffer like I do." Mona said with an evil grin. Draco handed Mona her coat and called for Severus. After a lot of convincing, the three of them piled into Draco's truck and drove off to a small tree farm just outside of Chicago.

"What about this one?" asked Draco. They had been at the tree farm for over an hour now and yet they hadn't found a tree.

"It's too skinny." Said Severus eyeing the tree, which was in fact skinny.

"I agree. We need a bigger one." Said Mona. Draco shook his head. Thanks to Mona's mood swings, she and Severus were getting along famously, which meant that picking out a tree would be twice as hard. "Keep going." Urged Mona as she and the men walked up another row of trees. Draco looked from left to right. To him, a tree was a tree was a tree. They were all the same. However, Mona and Severus didn't seem to share this thought.

"Look at that one." Said Mona pointing to the left at a tall tree.

"No, the house is too small." Said Severus. He looked to the right. "How about that one over there?" he questioned. This tree was plump and short.

"Fine. Looks good to me." Said Draco drawing out the axe he had borrowed from the owner of the tree farm. Mona put a hand on his arm just as he was about to swing.

"Don't you dare! It's too round. It'll never fit al of our ornaments." Said Mona moving onto the next row of trees. Draco groaned. She was right. They had about a hundred ornaments and they had only been married a year and a half! Everyone last year sent them ornaments for Christmas. Plus, they had bought several boxes of their own. It was a miracle that the tree hadn't fallen over last year.

It took another twenty minutes before Mona and Severus had both agreed on a tree. Mona's mood had altered, and she was actually asking Severus for advice. Draco almost felt hurt that she wasn't asking him! Then again, he remembered last year when she slapped him when he didn't help the bake cookies. This year, he vowed he would no matter how horrible he was at cooking.

"This one will be perfect!" squealed Mona as they were driving home from the tree farm. "Christmas will be so much fun!" Draco felt a wave of relief wash over him. Mona was no longer scared or worried and even Severus was in a good mood!

When they had finally arrived home, Draco and Severus were set to the task of bringing up all of the Christmas boxes from the basement. Mona had made it perfectly clear that she wanted everything around the house to be festive. Every room would at least have some form of a decoration in it, even Severus's room. Boxes lined the back wall of the basement, but neither Draco nor Severus made a move toward them.

"Do we have to bring them all up?" drawled Severus. Draco solemnly shook his head. Severus reached into his back pocket. "Screw that. I'm levitating them." He muttered. After using a quick charm, the boxes began to float one by one up the stairs. Draco felt stupid for not thinking of that until he heard a yelp of pain.

"Ouch!" cried someone from upstairs. It was obviously Mona. Draco dashed in front of the upcoming boxes and into the living room where Mona sat nursing he head.

"Who used Wingardium Leviosa to bring the boxes up here?" she asked rubbing her forehead. "They forgot to tell me and a little fast moving box came and hit me in the head!" Draco snickered at Severus who had just walked up the stairs not looking at all sorry.

"Well? Would you rather still be there bring them all up and not have a sore head, or would you rather be done with it?" he asked in his usual sarcastic manner. Mona glared at him then ordered the two men to bring in the tree and move the furniture. "Why aren't you helping?" questioned Severus while he helped Draco move the couch. Mona sat down on the floor and began to go through the boxes.

"Easy. I'm supporting another life other than my own." She replied simply. Draco watched Severus scowl, but quickly led him outside before he could say anything he would regret.

When Mona was completely satisfied with where the tree was and where the furniture was, it was finally time to start on the lights. Draco opened a box labeled "lights" and took out what seemed to be a long string of lights. Pongo, Perdy, and the puppies had taken their seats on the relocated couch to watch the show.

"What happened to them?" asked Severus looking at the cord, which was tied in several tight knots. Mona looked over at Draco.

"I guess that's what else the gnomes got into when we had that gnome invasion last spring." Sighed Mona. "Isn't there an untangling charm?"

Severus quickly shook his head. "No way! You don't want to try the Fernagled Charm with these things. If the spell isn't perfect, you can end up with an even bigger knot. You-"

"Oh screw that! I'm trying it." Announced Mona reaching for her wand, which was lying quietly on the coffee table. "Fernagled!" she cried. To everyone's surprise, the charm worked. There were no knots at all! Mona had a look of triumph on her face. "Told ya." She said walking over to look at a box of garland. Draco and Severus looked at each other. Then shrugging their shoulders, they began to drape the lights around the tree.

About half way through, Mona looked up from her box of garland to look at the tree. She shook her head. "You missed an entire area, guys." She said getting up, with difficulty, and walking over to them. "This whole area over here has barely any lights!" she exclaimed pointing to a small part of the back of the tree. The men groaned.

"Mona, if we redo that one part, we'd have to redo the whole tree! That would take even longer. Besides, that spot is in the back. No one will see it." Said Draco gently, not wanting to get her worked up. Mona frowned.

"Oh… okay fine I guess. So what if I remember the Christmas tree as being empty in one spot when I think about being pregnant on Christmas. We'll just have to tell our child that it wasn't perfect that it was the year before. That's fine." She said with tears forming in the corner of her eyes. Draco gave Severus a look that clearly said they would have to redo the tree. Who cares if the tree wasn't perfect anyway? It was the hormones. Still, he felt guilty.

"Alright fine. We'll redo the lights." Said Draco half-heartedly. Mona smiled again and gave Draco a big hug.

"Thank you!" she smiled as she went back to her garland. Severus glared at Draco the whole time as they redid the lights.

As soon as the lights were up and glowing brightly on the tree, Mona brought her box of garland over to the men.

"Okay boys, the garland is next. Now first goes the popcorn and the cinnamon sticks wrapped together, then the candy balls and cranberry balls, then the popcorn and cranberries. After that, repeat." Explained Mona. "I need to check my cooking ingredients for tomorrow." She called over her shoulder as she left for the kitchen with the puppies trailing behind her, hoping to get a taste of something sweet.

About a half hour later, Mona returned with the puppies, who were licking their chops for any leftover food, to find Draco and Severus completely done with the tree and the garland. She was surprised to see that they hadn't messed up the order.

"I'm proud." She said kissing Draco's cheek. "Now all we need to do is put up the star and hang the ornaments!" Using his wand, Draco brought over the remaining boxes, and turned on the stereo to listen to a few Christmas songs as they hung their ordiments.

"No, no! Don't hang that one there!" yelled Mona to Severus just as he was about to hang a candy cane in front of a light bulb. "You'll block the light."

"Everywhere else is full!" said Severus back. It was true. Between gifts last year and buying their own ornaments, the tree was packed.

"Hang it over there." Said Mona pointing to the other side. "Draco! That one never goes in the back! Hang it in the front." Draco looked at the glass ball in his hand. It wasn't a very special ball. It just had some glitter on it.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I said so." Said Mona simply. Draco didn't feel like arguing so he hung it in front.

Finally, they were nearly done. All that was left was the star. Draco had a plan. Maybe putting up the star would help Severus with his Christmas cheer. He had felt it last year when he had hung their star on the top of their tree. It was a great feeling to admire their tree with Mona wrapped in his arms and the dogs at his feet.

"Professor, I think you should hang up the star." Said Draco. Mona and Severus stared at him. Severus turned to the tree while Mona just glared at Draco. Before she could say anything abut it being his job, he mouthed for her to keep quiet and the he had a plan. He handed Severus the star and he placed ever so gently on top of the Christmas tree.

A warm feeling spread throughout Severus's body as he stepped back to look at the tree, whose lights were now glowing softly and reflecting off of the ordiments. The song "White Christmas" hummed while he admired the tree. He suddenly felt better about all that had happened to him since he had arrived on Thanksgiving. Taylor came to him mind, and he felt ready to get her back into his life. He was going to have a baby!

Severus turned to face Draco and Mona, who were staring glassy eyed at the tree wrapped in each others arms. "Um, I just wanted to say… thanks… for a lot of things." He said slowly. Draco grinned.

"No problem, professor." He said.

"No call me Severus. I need your help now again. I've been an ass hole. I'm having a baby and I haven't even helped the woman I love. You've got to help me get her back!" he said desperately. Mona and Draco looked at each other, and Mona smirked.

"I think I might just have an idea."

"Are you sure about this? How's this going to help at all?" asked Severus several hours later. Coyote Ugly was wild that night with the return of Mona at last. After many welcome backs, Mona decided to put her plan into action.

"Trust me. No one can resist you. Besides, it'll show her that you respect what she does, and that it does NOT make her look like a slut, or any of us for that matter." Said Mona grabbing her megaphone. "Alright coyotes and wolves alike. We have a special guest here for our ladies enjoyment. He may be old, but is he one sexy beast. Here's….. Severus Snape!"

Music blared as Severus climbed up onto the bar, not quiet sure what to do. He looked at Taylor, who was stunned.

"What's this going to do?" whispered Draco to Mona s they music began to play.

"When in Rome, do like the Romans." She muttered back. Severus found the beat loud and strong. A sense of lightness over came him as his hips began to move to the beat.__

_Crack that whip _

_Give the past the slip_

_Step on a crack_

_Break your momma's back_

_-----------------------------------------_

_When a problem comes along_

_You must whip it_

_Before the cream sits out to long_

_You must whip it_

_When something's going wrong_

_You must whip it_

_------------------------------------------_

_Now whip it_

_Into shape_

_Shape it up _

_Get straight_

_Go forward_

_Move ahead_

_Try to detect it_

_It's not to late_

_To whip it_

_Whip it good_

_------------------------------------------_

_When a good time turns around_

_You must whip it_

_You will never live it down_

_Unless you whip it_

_I say whip it _

_Whip it good_

Ladies of Coyote Ugly whooped and cheered, as Severus quickly got off the bar red and out of breathe. The other coyotes patted him on the back and took his place on the bar. Both Mona and Draco smiled at him, but the one who he was looking for wasn't there. Taylor was nowhere in sight.

Severus rushed to the back room to find Taylor sitting on a crate.

"Taylor, it's amazing! I never knew it was so much fun!" he exclaimed. For once in his life, he was happy. Taylor, however, looked anything, but happy.

"So what? You had fun. Big deal." She said coldly.

"No. Now I understand why you like it so much, and how it doesn't make you a slut." He said. She only glared.

"You're a few months late for noticing." She said getting up. "How do I know you won't go back to being your old self? I don't want to deal with the bastard who denies my child even after he was proved it was his. You haven't changed. You don't love me." She said as she swept from the room leaving Severus sad and heart broken.

A/N: Well that's finally over. I know you probably don't get why Taylor didn't take him back. Thank of it as she's sick of him, and is scared he'll break her heart again.

I'm very sorry I haven't updated. This week has been hell. My friend made a very bad choice and now I'm scared that she may be pregnant. She's my age, 14. I will try to update more and finally put up my one shot. Please don't hate me. I am trying. Things here have just gotten worse since she slept with this guy, who cheated on her and she won't do anything about it. So for everyone out there who is thinking of giving themselves to their boyfriend/girlfriend, I'm asking you not to unless you're married or at least engaged. If you're older and can deal with the consequences, then sleep to your hearts content, but please protect yourself, as my friend is not doing. You may be hurting yourself, but you're also hurting your friends.

I'll get to work on the next chapter right away! Please review and thanks a million for reviewing!

Me,

RonFan


	9. A Very Merry Christmas

Coyote Ugly 2 

Hi everyone! I'm updating again! Hurray for me! Thank you so much for all of your lovely reviews and words of wisdom and encouragement. I felt touched that people that don't even know me personally gave me a little bit of advice. I'm also glad that you guys knew how to spell ornament. I tried looking it up, but it's very hard to look up something when you don't know how to spell. We don't even have an actually dictionary here except for the computer and the spell check. On with the show!

Disclaimer- these things are so tedious. You know I don't own Harry Potter or Coyote Ugly.

Chapter 9 AVery Merry Christmas

Christmas Eve was here at last! Or at least the morning of Christmas Eve. In a few hours, Mona and Draco would be hosting their annual Christmas party to celebrate with the coyotes, who didn't have much family themselves, and Sam, who was alone and a bachelor. The house was decorated from head to toe, and the smell for Mona's freshly baked cookies hung fresh in the air.

"See? Now that wasn't that hard." Said Mona that morning as she and Draco were washing the big mixing bowls and beaters.

Draco growled. "Speak for yourself. That beater thing nearly bit my finger off!"

"Well if you hadn't put your finger in the bowl to lick out that bit of cookie dough, maybe it would've spared you." Said Mona smartly. Draco stuck his tongue out at her and she met it with her lips. They kissed softly for a minute before Mona pulled back. "You should really try keeping that tongue of yours in your mouth. The beaters might want to eat that next." She whispered as she smirked and went back to her washing. Draco glared at her, but also went back to his washing.

When they had finished, they decided to wake up Severus. Since his debut on the bar, he had barely come out of his room. Being rejected by Taylor had only depressed him. The magic of Christmas seemed to have left him. Now he was depressed, and would not come out of his room unless he had to use the toilet. Mona left him food by his door, but didn't try and get him out. It seemed hopeless.

"You stay here." Said Draco as they walked into the living room. "This is a man to man thing. No women."

Mona flopped, or tried to, as it was hard now that she was officially five months pregnant, onto the couch and took out a book from the bookshelf. "Go ahead. I'm quite comfy. Besides, the baby seems to have woken up in my stomach and is kicking very hard. It's probably best I don't walk up anything." Mona winced in pain as Draco sighed and headed up to Severus's room.

Music was playing softly from Severus's room. Draco knocked softly, but when no one answered, he opened the door anyway and walked in. The music turned out to be Elvis's Blue Christmas!

"I didn't know you were an Elvis fan, Severus." Said Draco stunned at the sight of the room. All around were wrappers and boxes. He could even smell a little bit of rotting food. Clothes were all over. Some were even hanging from the curtain rod. Severus himself was lying on his back, looking even greasier if that was possible, on his bed. The bed was unmade and it looked as though Severus had spilt several things on it. Christmas lights that had hung from the curtains were falling off. It was a good thing that Mona hadn't come. She may have had a heart attack.

"Who's Elvis? I just heard this song on that thing over there." he said pointing to the radio, "When I pressed the button, it started blasting this song. It scared the hell out of me, but I ended up liking it so I put a charm on it." Draco chose not to say anything about it being a radio, and decided to get to the point.

"Professor, you must get out of this room. It's Christmas Eve! Taylor will be here tonight. Maybe then you guys can talk."

"I can't talk to her!" spat Severus. "She hates me. If I weren't such a God damned idiot before about our baby, maybe this wouldn't be happening! But no! I had to be a moron about it."

Draco couldn't exactly tell Severus that he wasn't a moron because he had been thinking the same thing for a while. Instead, he tried to at least get him to shower.

"Maybe a shower would help. You can wash off all of the moronic things and start fresh and new." Said Draco in fake happy voice. Severus just looked at him.

"Do you always talk like that, or is this a new thing?" he asked. Draco frowned.

"We're having a baby. I have to cut back on the swearing and stuff. Now I have to be cute and fluffy" Admitted Draco. Severus gave him a "You're going to become an idiot" look. Then, a determined look crossed his face. "But the baby's not here yet so listen up!" he said in his best drill sergeant voice. "You have been a greasy haired bastard, and I doubt that will change. Still your former slut of a girlfriend is carrying your damned child! Now if you damn well know what's good for you, you'll get your sorry ass out of this shit hole and tell her you're an asshole and you love her!"

Draco felt stupid saying this to his old Potions professor. Severus only stared at him. Secretly, Draco hoped he wouldn't suddenly turn happy like he did last week, but maybe this whole mess with Taylor would be finished.

Severus rolled over and groaned. "Fine. I'll give it another shot. But if she rejects me this time, that's it. I'm going back to Hogwarts."

Draco walked back downstairs thinking of what Taylor would do if Severus went back when Mona's voice broke through his head.

"Louder Draco. Harry just called and said he couldn't hear you after 'Still, your former slut of a girlfriend' so you might want to repeat that for him." Said Mona not looking up from her book. Draco blushed.

"You heard all of that?"

"Oh yeah. I bet people in space heard you."

!

Ding-Dong 

"Draco, they're here!" shouted Mona. Christmas Eve had arrived. The Christmas tree glowed brightly in the living room and the dogs had little ribbons tied around their necks. The house looked cheerful and festive as Draco rushed to open the door wearing black slacks and green polo.

"Happy Christmas everyone!" he shouted as the coyotes, Sam, and Kristina's boyfriend, Ethan, came into the room all smiling and holding presents.

"I still think it's 'Merry Christmas', Draco." Argued Megan. They had started the tradition of arguing whether it was happy or merry. Neither side had actually won yet.

"No it's not. Next year, we'll go back to England, and then you'll be the stupid one saying merry." Said Draco.

"But we're not in England. We're in Chicago. Therefore, it's merry!" said Chelsea as she sat down and handed the dogs a Christmas bone each. Mona walked in from the kitchen soon after. Draco's eyes widened. Since their wedding day, he had never seen Mona look prettier than she did now. She wore a velvet scarlet top that dipped at the neck. The sleeves stopped at her elbows and flowed down giving it a renascences look. Her hair was down, and Draco realized how long it really was. It looked softer than usual though still somewhat bushy. Draco wasn't sure if it was the glowing of the candles and the tree or the fact that Mona was carrying his child, but she seemed to glow bright tonight.

"Happy Christmas everyone!" said Mona beaming as she hugged everyone and accepted their food. A small pile of gifts for everyone had formed in the corner. Mona counted everyone that was there. Severus was not down yet. She and Draco were here. Sitting in the armchair was Sam, who was enjoying one of Mona's cookies. Over at the punch bowl were Chelsea and Megan, who were comparing outfits. Kristina, Ethan, and Draco were on the couch watching the very end of a Quidditch match. Everyone was here! Wait a second…

"Where's Taylor?" asked Mona suddenly. The room went quiet. Everyone looked around as though expecting her to pop out of the wall.

"I talked to her this morning." Said Megan. "She didn't mention not coming. Maybe she's just a little late."

"Didn't she come with you guys?" asked Draco looking over at Megan.

"We all came separate. Only Kristina and Ethan came together. It was just dumb luck that we got here at the same time." Explained Chelsea.

"Stupid dumb luck." Cursed Mona. "Well, I better call her." She said getting up. Kristina grabbed Mona's wrists.

"Mona, she's only five minutes late. There might be traffic. Remember, she lives farther than any of us do." Soothed Kristina as she pushed everyone over so that Mona could sit down. She did though it was hard for Mona to concentrate on anything.

After an hour had gone by, Mona couldn't take it any longer. "I'm calling her right now." She stated as she got up quickly and nearly ran to the phone. Using the speed dial, Mona called Taylor's house, but no one answered. "She didn't pick up." Mona said quietly, fear rushing through her body. The room grew silent again.

"Try her cell phone. She has a wizard cell phone so it stays with her no matter where she goes." Suggested Kristina. Mona punched in the numbers, but no one answered.

"People's is peoples, Mona. Is Taylor not here? Yes, but she could be lost or kidnapped or lying in a gutter or even playing a Halloween prank. But I'm sure she's alive. People's is peoples." Said Sam. Everyone looked at him.

"Somehow, Sam, I don't think that helped." Said Megan rolling her eyes.

"Though I could see Taylor pulling a prank on us. She does seem to forget when Halloween is and easily mixes up holidays." Pointed out Chelsea.

"How do you mix up Christmas?" asked Ethan puzzled.

"When you hang around here too long," said Draco. "You tend to mix up a lot of things." The room went back to its silence.

"So what do we do now?" asked Chelsea. Just then Severus came down the stairs looking slightly paled and nervous. He scanned the room, but saw no Taylor.

"Did I scare her off? Did she leave? Does she hate me?" he ranted asking question after question until Draco stopped him.

"She's uh, missing." He said quietly. Now Severus began paler than Draco.

"We've got to find her! Now! Let's go! What are you idiots waiting for? C'mon!" he shouted running for his shoes though not even bothering to grab a coat. Mona got up and grabbed his arm.

"No not yet. We need a plan to find her." Said Mona in a strong and supportive voice. "Right, this is how we're doing this. Kristina, Ethan, you guys take the car and drive around downtown and see if you can find her. Chelsea, Megan, you guys are going to Coyote Ugly incase she's there for some odd reason… Draco, you and Sam will call everyone we know. Anyone from Coyote Ugly or our birth classes might know where she is."

"She's taking a birth class?" asked Severus. "Who's with her?" Kristina timidly raised her hand.

"You better patch things up with her because she can be a pain in the ass, and since you've already been up her ass, you should have to deal with it." Said Kristina disgusted. Several people in the room sniggered, and then left. Severus looked around.

"What do we do? I'm not just going to sit here, you know." He said sternly. Mona grabbed her coat.

"We're going walking. Get your wand, and let's go." Said Mona looking ready and determined. Draco, however, looked horrified.

"No way! You are NOT going outside! Not only are you pregnant, but think of what happened the last time!" exclaimed Draco rushing to the door to block it. Mona only smirked.

"Oh, don't worry about me. The way I'm feeling no mugger, murderer, Krum, or even Voldermort would dare mess with me." Said Mona in a deathly quiet voice. Draco decided not to argue though he couldn't help, but feel completely worried. He looked over at Severus.

"Don't worry, Draco. I won't let anything happen to her. I'm feeling the same way." He said

"No you aren't. You don't have a baby that's kicking AGAIN inside of you." Said Mona as she walked over to get her scarf.

"Well, I'll protect her. We've got our wands, and I don't mind using it, just as long as we can find Taylor and my baby."

The hunt had begun. Cell phones were on, and everyone had spread out in different directions. The streets were empty that night, that cold Christmas Eve. The lights of downtown Chicago came into view as Mona and Severus walked briskly towards it.

"Any ideas?" she asked him when they were crossing the street. Severus shook his head.

"No." he said simply. Mona's cell phone rang suddenly. It was Kristina and Ethan.

"Any luck?" asked Mona hopefully.

"Nope, there's no sign of her anywhere. We were just at Taylor's house. No one's there. We checked every place. It's empty. And I just talked to Chelsea and Megan. Coyote Ugly is fine. It doesn't look like anyone's been in there since yesterday when we closed up." Replied Kristina sadly. Mona sighed.

"Thanks." She said hanging up and turning to Severus. "No one's seen her anywhere." Just then, the phone rang again. This time, it was Draco.

"No luck here. No one has seen her since yesterday. Has anyone checked her house? Maybe she's just not answering." Said Draco.

"Kristina and Ethan were just there. It's hopeless! She's not here!" Mona wailed into the phone. Suddenly, as though he had been struck by lightning, Severus had an idea.

"Hold it. I think I might know where she it!" he exclaimed feeling warmth spread throughout his cold body. "Let me take you home. I need to see her alone." Mona looked at him funny, but decided to trust him. A soon as she was home safe, Severus disappeared with a pop to the one place he knew she would go.

Taylor always loved fish. Their bright colors and funny lips amused her while the look and sound of water calmed her. That's what led her to the Shed Aquarium on the edge of Chicago. The place was closed, but Mona had her ways of getting in. Here no one would find her. Here she could just relax and get her feelings out.

"I love him." She admitted out loud to no one but the fish. "You guys must think I'm stupid. How could anyone love him? Well, I just do. The first time I saw him, I knew there was something more. Despite his sulky attitude and harsh comments, I love him."

Severus arrived with another pop. When he heard Taylor talking to herself, he decided to listen before coming out.

"I'm just being stupid though. Who could ever love me? I've slept around so much. But you know, I'm not sorry. If I hadn't been such a slut, I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't have been a coyote or met Wyllie, Mona, and the others." Taylor got up and began to pace in front of the large tank. The fish seemed oblivious to the fact that she was there and just kept on swimming. "Most importantly, I wouldn't have met Severus. I wouldn't be having this child right now. I can't fall to pieces on a guy. I have a child now! I can do this alone!"

"But I wish you would do it with me."

Severus stepped out of the shadows as he spoke. Taylor gasped and spun around. "It's not polite to sneak up on people." She said in a small voice. Her eyes traveled to her feet, err… what she could see of them anyway. Severus stared at her intently before running up to her grabbing her waist and kissing Taylor full on the lips. Taylor reacted immediately. All of the love, lust, and pain that the two had been feeling came out into the kiss. Their tongues battled hard just as they always had. Taylor's hands were lost in Severus's hair, which he had cleaned so he would look more presentable.

Finally, Severus pulled away from Taylor, but only a little. He gazed down at her. She looked up at him, completely confused.

"I don't understand. You said last week you loved me, and you just kissed me like you did, but…" trailed Taylor looking doubtful. Severus tilted her chin as he used the other hand to grab something in his pocket. It was a small velvet box. Taylor gasped as Severus got down on one knee, and opened the box. A beautiful ring sat there with three diamonds shinning happily. The lights from the tanks reflected off of the three diamonds making it dance across the walls.

"Taylor, I love you. Whether you believe me or not, I do. I love you no matter what you were like before. You're carrying my child, and I want to be there for you and for the baby too. Please, marry me?" Severus waited anxiously for a reply. Tears began to form in the corners of Taylor's eyes, only she didn't frown. A huge smile spread across her face.

"Yes! Yes Severus Snape! I will marry you!" exclaimed Taylor. Severus stood up, slipped the ring on her finger, and kissed her again. When they broke apart, Taylor whispered to him, "I love you." Severus whispered it back, and for the first time in his life, he really meant it when he said it to her.

The sun had just risen on Chicago. Christmas Day was here! By seven 'o clock, sunlight was streaming through Mona and Draco's living room window. They, along with the coyotes, Ethan, Sam, and the dogs, had fallen asleep around the tree. The sunlight was what woke up Draco. It had fallen right in his face. Mona was asleep on the floor next to him. When he realized what day it was, he sat up quickly.

"Bloody hell! It's Christmas!" he exclaimed. Mona stirred next to him and sat up herself and looked around the room. The tree was still glowing now looking even more magical with the small beams of sunlight reflecting off of it. One by one, the sleeping people and dogs began to wake up.

"Wow! It really is Christmas! Cool!" exclaimed Ethan.

"Some people just never grow up…" sighed Kristina kissing Ethan quickly and getting up. "Hey, anyone remember why we spent the night on the floor?"

"Oh my God! Taylor!" shouted Megan jumping to her feet.

"Greasy haired one!" yelled Sam.

"What happened to them?" asked Chelsea. "Did they make it home?" At that moment, the front door burst open and in walked Severus with Taylor on his arm.

"Happy Christmas everyone!" they shouted beaming and smiling. There was a cry of glee from Mona as she and the rest got up to hug Taylor and thank Severus.

"How did you know where she was? Where was she?" asked Mona, who now looked completely relieved.

"Two words: bed talk." Replied Severus. Mona stuck her hand out in a stop position.

"Say no more!" she said sitting on the couch with Draco at her side. Taylor cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry if I scared everyone last night, but I have great news!" She held out her engagement ring. "We're getting married!" The coyotes all got up and squealed as the men congratulated Severus.

"You're in for it, Snape." Said Draco.

"But is all good!" exclaimed Sam. "Now let's open presents!" There was a rummaging of gifts and wrapping paper. Draco grinned as he handed Mona a huge leather book.

"What's this?" she asked opening the cover. It read:

_To My Beautiful Wife, Mona Malfoy,_

_ May these pictures and trinkets remind you that I'm going to love you and our baby until the end of time._

_ From Your Ever Loving Husband,_

_ Draco Malfoy_

Mona looked up at him with tears of joy in her eyes. "It's a beautiful inscription." She sniffed trying to hold back her tears. The book was filled with pictures of things like their wedding, Harry, Ginny, and Ron, Coyote Ugly, Sam and his Pizza Palace, the coyotes, and even some old one's of Wyllie. It was like a giant scrapbook. Stickers and little things like toothpicks from Coyote Ugly and caps from the beer taps. There was even a picture of Draco on the bar, dancing.

"Hey! Who put that in there?" asked Draco in a surprised voice. Megan looked the other way.

On the last page was a baby page. There was a blank spot for a picture of them and the baby along with a space to write its name. Taped to the back inside cover was also a gorgeous diamond bracelet.

"It's beautiful!" exclaimed Mona slipping on the bracelet. "But what if we have more kids?" she asked quirking an eyebrow in a suggestive manner. Draco smirked.

"The book is adjustable so you can add page after page of our kids." He said smiling. This had been one of the best Christmas's ever! Taylor and Severus were happy. Mona was getting over her fear. The baby would be here in four more months, right before their second wedding anniversary.

And so for the rest of the day, Mona, Draco, the coyotes, Severus, Sam, and Ethan exchanged gifts and enjoyed a beautiful Christmas day.

A/N: Whew! Glad that'd finally over! Seems like it took me forever! I don't think it took nearly as long though! Oh, and the Shed Aquarium is a real place on the edge of Chicago like I said.

**_NOTE:_**

Lots of people have told me that I should get a beta reader so now I'm officially looking for a beta reader. I don't have to know you already. I would prefer if you were really following the story and keeping up with your email. I know it takes me longer to update so I'm hoping that you'll be quick at reading and sending a note back. If you're interested, please leave a review. If you would also like to beta my other stories, make sure you tell me that too! Thanks!

The story is starting to come to a climax that should be coming up any time now. I don't know how long this story will be, but it'll be no longer than the first. I did change that ornament thing on the last chapter! Thanks again for reading and please review!

Me,

RonFan

P.S. If you're wondering about my friend. Well, she has a new boyfriend. I don't know if they're sleeping together, but his parents are never home, and it's not hard for her to get away from her own house. She won't tell me anything, but I'll keep you posted! Thanks for caring! J


	10. Red Hearts and Green Eyes

Coyote Ugly 2 

Here comes the next chapter! It's kind of a foreshadowing chapter just to make you laugh and think. Thanks a million to all of my reviewers! I appreciate it all so much it hurts! Keep up your awesome reviewing! Thanks to everyone who also reviewed my newly posted one-shot. If you haven't read it already, please read/review! Thanks again!

Before I posted, I was rereading some reviews of Coyote Ugly, and I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed that one! It's up to 475 reviews! I'm very pleased with both of these fics and I hope that you are too thought the sequel is never as good as the first. I hope you all still like this one though!

Disclaimer- I do plan to actually own a bar in NYC, but until then, I don't actually own a bar or the characters. (Except for some of the people that I actually created!)

Chapter 10 Red Hearts and Green Eyes

"Seven months! Only two left!!"

Mona marked another day off her specially made pregnancy calendar. Another day had gone by, and she was one step closer to being a mother. Right now, she was huge! Her feet were lost to her stomach, and the baby constantly kicked during the night. Mona sighed as she sat down on her bed next to Draco. After flipping off the lamp, she settled back on the bed as Draco wrapped his strong arms around her. Well, he did his best to anyway.

"I'll be a father in two months." He whispered in her ear. She giggled.

"I'll be able to eat pizza again in two months."

"We'll have something in the house other than light beer."

"And Severus is moving out tomorrow!"

"Gee thanks friends!"

It was true. Taylor had bought a small townhouse right in Chicago not too far from Coyote Ugly. Severus would be out of the house by seven o' clock that night. It all fitted in well since the next day was a Monday and Valentine's Day. Draco and Mona planned to spend the day decorating Severus's old room and finish it for the baby.

"Is that everything?" asked Ethan. The gang had gathered at Taylor and Severus's new house to help get everything in and set up. At the moment, then men were bringing in a brand new couch.

"That thing is heavy!" exclaimed Draco, who earlier had the pleasure of it being dropped on his foot

"That's because there were only two of you." Said Kristina rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, what happened to Sam? He was right behind us." Said Severus looking around. Just then Sam entered the house carrying a set of pillows for the couch. Everyone looked at him.

"What? Is pillows. Is carrying. Is hard job." He said in his think accent as he set them down on the couch.

"Even I could've done that." Said Mona chuckling.

"Well, that's it." Said Taylor happily. "Now this is me saying get the hell out of our house!" she exclaimed. With a simple flick of her wand, Draco, Mona, and everyone else found themselves on the steps outside looking very confused.

Inside, Severus stood staring curiously at Taylor. "What was that?" he asked scratching his head.

"It's a new spell that the sellers gave me to get people out of the house when I wanted. Think of it as an anti-burglar thing." She said smiling mischievously. "Now let's go enjoy our new house together, alone."

Valentine's Day was here! Love was in the air. Mona woke up extra early and decided to make Draco a breakfast of strawberries, whipped cream, and waffles. To her, it was her own way of thanking him for helping her through her pregnancy. He had been there nearly every time she threw up and was there to help her when she was having a mood swing. Mona couldn't count the number of times she had sent Draco on a food mission because she had a craving for something. He had been a loyal husband and today, he would be rewarded.

Mona carefully walked upstairs with the tray of food in hand and pushed open the door with her shoulder. Just as she suspected, Draco was still asleep in their bed. He had slept in his boxers, and his bare chest was just visible above the covers. Stands of silvery blonde hair fell into his face framing it. Mona almost let him sleep, but she wanted to be with him as much as she could today. As quietly as she could, she tiptoed over to their bed and bent down over his ear.

"Draco, wake up." Mona whispered in his ear. She had already prepared the food, and now all that was left was to wake up Draco. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Mona's smiling face greeted him along with a sweet kiss on his lips. He immediately responded and slipped his smooth tongue into her mouth making her gasp in surprise. Before anything could really happen, Mona pulled back. "Sorry. Not for another two months." She said giving Draco a sly grin. He groaned.

"You might have to kill me. I've gone seven months without sex! I just might die!" said Draco dramatically placing his hand on his forehead. Mona shook her head and kissed his lips quickly.

"Don't worry. Once the baby is born and I've have my large pepperoni pizza, we'll make love all night long." Mona said seductively. Draco growled sexily and propped himself against his pillows and looked over at the food try.

"For me?" he asked. Mona smiled again and set the food tray down on the bed. For the rest of the morning, Mona and Draco took turns feeding each other strawberries with whipped cream and waffles. It was the perfect way to start off Valentine's Day

A few hours and lots of strawberries later, Mona and Draco could be found and a department store outside of Chicago. The baby would be born soon and its room, which had been occupied by Severus for the last few months, needed to be furnished. Since they wanted to wait until the baby to actually be born to find out its gender, they had to decide on some neutral colors for the room that could fit a boy or girl.

That's where their dispute came in. It was Mona's idea to decorate the baby's room with their house colors. Draco wanted his green and silver while Mona wanted the scarlet and gold. They finally came to an agreement after loads of arguing and compromises. They had bewitched the room to change colors. If the baby were a boy, the room would be silver and green. If it were a girl, it would be scarlet and gold.

"But what if the baby's a girl and ends up in Slytherin?" asked Draco after they came to their agreement.

"Then we'll change the colors." Replied Mona simply.

After deciding on the room colors, the furniture needed to be picked out. Since Mona was going to wait and have a joint baby shower with Taylor when the babies were born, a crib, high chair, blankets, curtains, strollers, and other baby things had to be bought before the arrival of the baby.

"How about this crib?" asked Mona pointing to a regular crib. It wasn't anything special and looked kind of worn.

"Nope. We need one that's nicer looking. The room will be in silver and green, colors of the honorable house, Slytherin. All the furniture has too look good. Besides, we can splurge a little for our first born." Said Draco smirking. Mona eyed him and out her hands on her waist.

"You're the one who said that the room didn't have to be perfect." said Mona smartly as she headed off towards the expensive cribs. Draco did remember saying that, but he figured, what the hell?

They ended up choosing a mahogany wood crib, dresser, and changing table. "It will match the closet doors!" said Mona happily as Draco loaded everything into the back of the truck. After dropping the furniture off at home, they headed out again for Orville Alley. There was a store there called Everything In One, which was actually a really stupid name, but it fit the store well. It really did have everything all jammed into one store.

"Oh, we are definitely getting this!" said Draco grabbing a Quidditch mobile and putting it in their cart. Mona rolled her eyes.

"Our baby is going to wake up and see little people on broomsticks…"

"So? It plays the Chudly Cannon's national anthem!" The Chudly Cannons were pretty much the only thing Draco and Ron ever agreed on liking. They got along all right, but liking the same Quidditch team gave them something to talk about. "And they're winning the tournaments and might even go to the World Cup! Our baby will be born the year the Chudly Cannons go to the World Cup! Now we'll always remember it!"

"Ron will be pleased. I'm surprised he doesn't have one of those on his bedpost." Said Mona sarcastically. Draco thought about it then grabbed another one and put it in the cart.

"He's going to want one too."

Finally, all of the essentials had been picked out. Mona and Draco stood in the baby's room admiring their work. At the moment, the room was scarlet and gold since it was Valentine's Day. The crib had been set up and put together. The blankets were laid out, and a brand new box of diapers was out on the changing table just waiting to be used. Draco's Chudly Cannon mobile had been hung from the crib and was now, much to Draco's amusement, playing their national anthem. Mona had even moved her pregnancy calendar along with the folders that contained ultra sounds and information about the baby into the room.

"C'mon baby." Draco whispered in Mona's ear. "I made special reservations for us before work."

"Which baby were you talking to?" she asked coyly. Draco smirked and kissed her lips.

"Both."

Mona spent the next hour getting ready. Draco was taking her on a boat that sailed up and down the Chicago River, which ran straight through Chicago itself. It was a restaurant that was run by a wizard, who bewitched it to stay warm to matter the weather. Muggles who looked at it would see everyone in coats while the people were actually wearing regular clothing. Mona picked out a plain red three-quarter-length shirt and a jean skirt with a belt to match the shirt. He didn't look as nice as she did at Christmas time, but Draco could still see her glowing.

"Ready?" he asked poking his head into their room. Mona turned around from her vanity to face him. She nodded and got up. Taking his hand, he led her down the stairs.

"Did you lock up the dogs in our room?" she asked as Draco helped her slip on her coat.

"Yes, they're safe in there. We wouldn't want them getting into the baby's room. I know Pongo and Perdy wouldn't, but you never know about the puppies." Replied Draco. With a final lock of the door, Draco and Mona headed out to the restaurant.

The sky was clear that night. Though the stars were hard to see above the city lights, the moon was bright enough to shine above the city as though smiling down on it. The boat itself was a double deck that looked like a very small ocean liner. It had red ribbons lining the outside. The top deck had small scarlet Chinese lanterns going around the top deck. On the tables were candles and a bottle of champagne.

There were very few people on the top deck. Most people wanted to stay inside where it was a little warmer. Though the ship was magically heated, the top deck was completely outside so a little bit of the cold air came in. Still, it didn't bother Mona or Draco. Both were always warm. The two boarded the ship at one dock and planned to stay on the ship until they reached the next dock. By then, it would be time for the Valentine's Day party at Coyote Ugly. Luckily, the ship docked a few blocks from the bar.

A waiter with a thick French accent led Draco and Mona to their table on the top deck. Soft music was playing, and the moonlight poured directly on the deck. With the candles and lanterns, the deck looked stunning.

After pouring the champagne and ordering their food, Draco and Mona were finally left alone for a while.

"This is beautiful, Draco." Sighed Mona wistfully. "How did you get reservations?"

"I've got connections…" said Draco smoothly. When Mona looked doubtful, he said, "Okay. Okay, so Harry has connections being an Auror. He got them for me as a Christmas present." Mona smiled.

"Either way, I'm glad you got them." Draco smirked and looked around.

"You know, this might be one of the last times that we have a romantic dinner for two." He said. Mona rubbed little circles around her stomach.

"Yep. Pretty soon, we'll be hearing the pitter-patter of little feet around the house. Pongo, Perdy, and the puppies will have someone new to love and play with."

"Then it'll grow up and go off to Hogwarts." Said Draco.

"Then we'll be all alone again… that's eleven years from now." Stated Mona.

"Not if we have any more kids."

"True. Oh Draco, what if I'm not a good mom?" asked Mona suddenly. Draco was taken aback by Mona's question. She had never felt insecure of her parenting before. It was always him who felt the insecurities.

"You don't have to worry, Mona. You'll be a great mother. Look how well you raised the puppies."

"Dogs and people are a lot different."

"Yeah well… you'll be the perfect mother. I just know it." Said Draco encouragingly. Mona frowned and lowered her head.

"What if I turn out like my own mother?" she asked quietly. Draco had almost forgotten. Mona's mother wanted her daughter to marry for money. She nearly forced her into a marriage with Krum even after Mona found out he was cheating. After Mona ran away, her mother and father both died. No one really knew why. Maybe it was because they couldn't buy their dream summer home, or maybe because they lost their only daughter.

"Don't you even think that. You're nothing like your mother or even Hermione Granger. You're Mona Malfoy. There's still a little bit of Hermione in you, but you're a different person now. And I wouldn't have it any other way." Said Draco honestly and truthfully. Mona looked up and a small smile spread across her lips. She leaned across the table and pressed her lips to Draco's. Even though it was a little cold, his lips were as warm and soft as ever.

As she pulled back, she whispered, "Thank you. I love you."

"I love you." Draco replied. Just as Mona sat back down, their food arrived. For the remainder of the evening, Mona and Draco enjoyed a candle lit dinner, both completely content with just sitting across from one another.

When the ship docked, Mona and Draco got off and headed for Coyote Ugly. Kristina had promised to give them a lift back to the boarding dock for their car when the night was over. Coyote Ugly was also decorated with little hearts that hung from the ceiling. Men got special discounts for buying their spouse a drink.

"Alright you lonely wolves, who would like to take one of our lovely coyotes for the night. She promises you lots of tender, love, and care! Give it up for Coyote Chelsea!" Mona shouted into the megaphone. Chelsea did a little twirl on the bar and winked at the crowd. The men cheered. "If you don't get this one, you've got another chance! This other's a real trip, ready for whatever you throw at her. Put your paws together for Coyote Megan!" Megan licked her lips and beckoned one of the men with her finger. She grabbed his collar and kissed him fully on the lips.

The night had begun. Megan and Chelsea, being the only single coyotes left, were on the bar the whole night while Kristina was on and off. Mona and Taylor had been temporarily banned until the babies were born, or until Draco would even let Mona get up.

"Okay now everyone!" shouted Megan into the microphone that was once the megaphone until she changed it. "SHUT UP!!" When the room became quiet, Megan spoke. "Since Valentine's Day is a day of love, we decided that the we needed to bring back one of our beloved coyotes. She's been off the bar for over a year so let's give it up for her and maybe she'll come back. Everyone, lend a voice for Coyote Mona!"

Mona and Draco's faces were shocked. The people of Coyote Ugly, including the coyotes, Ethan, and Severus, cheered for her.

"I can't get up there!" said Mona as though they were crazy. "I'm pregnant for God's sake!"

"So what? At least sing for us. You used to always sing!" pleaded Chelsea.

"Ya, remember? You did the Cell Block Tango with us!" exclaimed Kristina.

"Besides, you sing better than all of us!" yelled Taylor. The bar was still loud with the cheering of everyone. Mona looked at Draco. He smirked and motioned for Megan to pass him the microphone.

"Make me and our baby proud." He whispered handing the microphone to her. Mona grinned at him as the bar exploded with applause.

"This one's for every pair of lovers on Valentine's Day, and for the father of my baby."

_How do I_

_Get through one night without you_

_If I had to live without you_

_What kind of life would that be?_

_-------------------------------------------_

_Oh I need…_

_I need you in my arms need you to hold_

_You're my world, my heart my soul_

_If you ever leave_

_Well baby you would take away everything_

_Good in my life_

_And tell me now_

_-------------------------------------------_

_How do I live without you?_

_I want to know_

_How do I breathe without you?_

_If you ever go…_

_How do ever, ever survive?_

_How do I?_

_How do I?_

_Oh, how do I live?_

_--------------------------------------------_

_Without you_

_There would be no sun in my sky_

_There would be no love in my life_

_There would be no world left for me_

_---------------------------------------------_

_And I…_

_Baby I don't know what I would do_

_I'd be lost if I lost you_

_If you ever leave_

_Baby you would take away everything_

_Good in my life_

_And tell me now_

_-----------------------------------------------_

_How do I leave without you?_

_I want to know_

_How do I breathe without you?_

_If you ever go_

_How do I ever, ever survive?_

_How do I? _

_How do I?_

_Oh, how do I live?_

_-----------------------------------------------_

_Please tell me baby_

_How do I go on?_

_----------------------------------------------_

_If you ever leave_

_Baby you would take away everything_

_Good in my life_

_And tell me now_

_---------------------------------------------_

_How do I live without you?_

_I want to know_

_How do I breathe without you?_

_If you ever go_

_How do I ever, ever survive?_

_How do I?_

_How do I?_

_Oh, how do I live?_

_------------------------------------------------_

_How do I live without you?_

_How do I live without you baby?_

The crowd roared with applause and cheers. Draco wrapped his arms around Mona and hugged her close.

"I love you."

Meanwhile, back at the house, two intruders had entered the baby's newly furnished room.

"Is this it?" asked one of them, who were wearing a raincoat.

"Yes, you idiot! Now find that kid!" replied the other harshly, who spoke in a raspy tone. The two men searched the room, but found nothing but furniture.

"I guess we were wrong, boss. They didn't leave the kid at home with a babysitter." Said the raincoat man.

"No, look over here! I've found something!" exclaimed the other in a jolt of happiness. He had found the folder, which contained all of the information on Mona and Draco's baby. There were documents telling Mona's condition, ultrasounds, and even a photograph of Mona at her last appointment. She was sitting on a hospital bed with Draco at her side. They were both smiling brightly and waving up at the man. A look of pure furry came over him.

"HE SHOULDN'T BE THERE!!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. By now, Pongo, Perdy, and the puppies were awake and barking madly, but they were stuck in Mona and Draco's room. "That should be my baby with my arm around her." Said the man in a much calmer voice. "We had it all, then she had to run away while I spent five years of my life rotting away in some hospital. Well, I'll get my revenge. Hermione will be mine…"

"Hey boss, according to these papers, the kid's not even born yet." Said the raincoat man as he flipped through the papers. "It'll be here in about two months."

The other man scowled. "Very well. Pierre, destroy the room. We'll be back. And when we do come, Hermione will be mine, and Draco and his precious baby will be dead!"

As Pierre destroyed the room, Victor Krum began to laugh madly.

"You did awesome tonight, Mona!' yelled Megan jumping up and down. Mona blushed.

"I wasn't that great…"

"You were beautiful." Said Draco softly kissing her on the head. Mona locked the doors to Coyote Ugly, and the gang walked out to their cars.

After Kristina dropped off Draco and Mona to get their truck, they headed home. Both were tired and ready to fall asleep. Unfortunately, a scary sight met their eyes as they pulled up in front of their house. The lights were on in the baby's room and the dogs could be heard loud and clear from the street. Mona and Draco looked at each other before dashing into the house and up the stairs. They let out the dogs, who raced with them into the baby's room.

The room was a mess. The furniture had been turned over and taken apart. Several of the pieces were even missing. The clothes that they had already picked out were thrown all over. Diapers, rattles, and bottles littered the floor. The curtains had been ripped and torn down. Even the colors of the room had mixed. Now it was green and gold. Tears filled Mona's eyes.

"Who… did… this?" she sobbed. Draco brought her close. He looked down and spotted the folder. The papers, ultrasounds, and photos were ripped and in small pieces.

"Oh no." gasped Draco.

"Krum." Mona cried. "He knows where we live. He knows the baby hasn't been born yet. He knows that it'll be here in two months! He's jealous! Jealous of me because I'm happily married and having my first child!" Mona broke down on the floor and began to cry harder. Draco felt his wife's pain and worry. What would happen now?

Mona soon fell fast asleep. She had cried herself to sleep. Draco carefully picked her up as best as he could. He placed her softly on their bed and hugged her tighter than he had ever hugged her before.

"You will not have my baby or my wife…" he murmured into the darkness before drifting off to a deep sleep.

A/N: Thank God that's done! Thanks a million for reading. It's called "Green Eyes" because that's another word for jealousy in case you were wondering.

I just joined a C2, but I have nooooooo idea what that is! Yes, I do feel really stupid, so if someone would be so kind as to explain this, I would appreciate it greatly!

My friend is going crazy. She's had seven boyfriends (if you call them all boyfriends…) in the last month and a half. Her voice is changing. According to her, she was sick, but we learned before we talked to her that she might have been with a few guys from a very reliable source… Does anyone know if being pregnant or anything related to sex changes your voice at all? Can hormones change it so suddenly? She sounds completely different from her normal voice. I'm sorry to pester you all with these stupid questions, but I've never been pregnant, and I'm still a member of the "V" club. Once again, I would appreciate it GREATLY if anyone would send me a few answers,

Thank you again for reading my story and any other stories. You have no idea how good it makes me feel. Writing is a strong passion that I have and probably share with a lot of you. So thank you and please review!

Keep On Laughin,

RonFan


	11. Missing the Finish Line

Coyote Ugly 2

Sorry for the wait everyone! Thanks to reviewers and let's get on with the story!

Disclaimer- I've been writing for nearly a year now so I definitely don't own anything.

Chapter 11 Missing the Finish Line

Rain. Rain. Rain. It had been raining like a pack of elephants for the past week. The sun stayed tucked behind the clouds as though it were too shy to show its warm glow. Then again, what else was to be expected from April?

As gloomy as it was, nothing could dampen Mona's sprits. Her time being pregnant was almost up. Sometime this week, she would have a son or daughter to look after. The very thought scared her. So many things could go wrong. The baby could choke itself with the umbilical cord. She might continue to bleed and die. Not to mention Victor Krum now knew where they lived and when the baby would be born. Still, Mona held her head up high though inside she was shaking.

"April showers bring May flowers." She recited one day to Draco. He had been starring out of the window all day wishing it were nicer out. Rain made him nervous as though it were a bad omen.

"Well then what to May flowers bring? June bugs?" he asked sarcastically.

"No. Pilgrims." Mona said simply. Draco smirked at her joke and went to help her in the kitchen. Harry, Ginny, their kids Matt and Hermione, and Ron would be coming tomorrow so they would be there for Mona and Draco when they had her first child.

Mona had become quite the chef. Between Thanksgiving, Christmas, upcoming Easter, and now this, her skills improved greatly. They were no longer eating TV. dinners, but spaghetti, chili, and even a ham and cheese casserole, which Draco actually liked considering her never liked anything with the word casserole at the end of it. Today she was making lasagna straight from scratch.

"Think this will be enough to feed everyone?" she asked looking at the five small pans that were filled with lasagna. Draco snorted.

"You could feed a whole army with that much food. You're not even eating. The doctor said you should stick to salads and things."

"Even without me, that's a lot of people! There's Kristina, Taylor, Severus, Chelsea, Megan, Sam, Ethan, and you." Explained Mona ticking off the people on her fingers. "Alone, that's eight people, but then there's Harry, Ginny, Ron, and little Matt and Hermione. Now that's thirteen people! Not to mention that Ron has a bottomless pit for a stomach." Draco snorted.

"We'll be eating lasagna until we die!"

"Mona!" shouted an energetic Ginny as she raced from her seat in the airport to her best friend. It was five o' clock by the time Harry, Ron, and Ginny's plane had finally arrived. To Mona, it seemed like forever. She had been dying to see her best friends. "You look great!" Mona looked behind her and saw Harry carrying Hermione and Ron behind him carrying Matt.

"Aw thanks, Gin." Said Mona hugging Ginny as best as she could.

"Only a few more days, eh?" said Harry grinning and Mona's round stomach.

"Dear God, I hope so!" Mona said as she moved on to hug Harry and Ron. Draco then stepped forward and shook hands with them.

"How are you feeling, Draco?" asked Ron.

"Nervous, scared, excited, mortified, and I'm kind of hungry. I didn't have time for breakfast." Replied Draco. They collected all of their bags and headed out to Draco's truck, which had been magically enlarged to fit all of them.

The party had already started. Megan had let everyone into Mona and Draco's house with her spare key. All of the lights were on and the smell of coffee hung thick on the front porch. Kristina was now a coffee obsessed coyote since Ethan bought her a cappuccino machine for Christmas. She brought it to every party. A banner hung above the front door that read "Welcome Back Potters and Ron!" in sparkling gold done by Chelsea.

As soon as Mona and Draco opened the car doors to let everyone out, a squeal followed by the pounding of feet could be heard along with the barking of five Dalmatians. The front door flew open and Megan, Kristina, Chelsea, and Taylor, though it was hard for her to run, bounded down the steps and grasped Ginny in a tight hug.

"We've missed you tons!" yelled Chelsea.

"You've got to come and visit more often!" shouted Megan

"Love that new thong design by the way." Said Taylor. Ginny blushed and hugged them back.

"Glad to see you guys again." She said smiling.

Mona shivered slightly. "Let's go in! I'm starving and I made loads of lasagna!"

"The Chudely Cannons Quidditch Match is on too!" exclaimed Ron turning sharply to Draco. His eyes lit up.

"I have to show you the mobile we got the baby. It has all of the Chudley Cannon players going around and it plays their national anthem!"

"Really? I saw that in their collector's magazine! They gave me a free subscription for designing their brooms."

"I picked up a spare one for you. I figured you'd want one for your own bedroom." Both men walked up the front steps as though they had been friends their entire lives. The others looked over at them strangely.

"Two men can be enemies their whole lives, and then they find they love the same Quidditch team and all of the sudden, they're best mates. I just don't get them." Said Ginny shaking her head.

"Don't make logic out of stupidness." Said Severus in a sarcastic tone as he and Harry got the luggage from the back of the truck. Mona had warned Harry, Ron, and Ginny about Severus and Taylor. Though they nearly died of shock, they agreed to be civil to him as they were to Draco. Harry still hated him with the deepest passion possible, but for the sake of Mona and Draco, he kept his mouth shut.

Once inside the house, Mona served the lasagna, and Draco and Ron glued themselves to the T.V. where a very important match was taking place. Harry, Severus, Ethan, and Sam, who didn't want to listen to Mona, Ginny, and the coyotes talk about babies, eventually joined them and gambled on who would win. In the end, the Chudley Cannons finished triumphently taking the snitch right out from under the nose of the opposing seeker.

That night, Mona tossed and turned, but she could not fall asleep. The baby was constantly kicking her, and every move seemed to upset it. When Mona couldn't sleep, Draco couldn't sleep.

"Are you okay?" he asked finally not being able to stand her constant moving.

"It's the baby." She replied painfully. "It won't stop moving." Immediately, Draco jumped up. He ran for the closet and grabbed a suitcase fully packed and was halfway through dressing before Mona stopped him. "Draco, calm down. I'm fine. This baby's not going anywhere."

The rush of adrenaline was gone leaving Draco exhausted and tired. "Are you positive?" Mona smiled warmly.

"Come back to bed, baby. You need your rest too." She said extending her arms. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were pregnant. You're so jumpy. Relax…" she soothed as Draco laid back down and did his best to wrap his arms around her and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Mona did eventually fall back to sleep, but a familiar dream came back. She was in the hospital, tired and sweaty. A cry could be heard from somewhere though she couldn't quite place it. All she could think about was regaining her breath.

After another minute, a woman holding a bundle of something came walking to her and smiled.

"Congratulations." Said the woman placing the bundle in Mona's arms. "You've got a baby girl." Mona looked down and gasped. A head barely bigger than her fist was poking out of the blankets sleeping peacefully after crying its lungs out. A man, who Mona immediately recognized as Draco, came and sat next to her grinning stupidly, too happy for words.

As Mona beamed up at him, a strange thing happened. Draco's body began to fade away. Mona gasped in horror, and looked down at her daughter. She was also fading away to nothing. The once bright hospital room became dark, and a cold, malicious laugh was ringing from all corners.

At once, Mona screamed and woke up panting. Draco, startled and still tired, sat up sleepily.

"What's wrong?" he murmured trying to open his eyes. Mona couldn't tell Draco about the dream. He might worry even more and she needed him to be strong.

"Nothing… nothing, it was just the baby kicking. Go back to sleep." She said softly trying to convince herself that it had in fact been just a dream. Draco grunted and fell back down and was soon fast asleep.

Mona didn't have much time to dwell on the dream. The alarm clock went off an hour later and it was time to get up. Today was extra special. It was Mona and Draco's wedding anniversary. Draco had planned a recreation of their first date at Sam's Pizza Palace. It would be romantic and most likely their last night out for a long time, though they had said the same thing at Valentine's Day.

"Happy anniversary." Whispered Draco into Mona's ear as he kissed her neck. She shuddered in pleasure and turned around to kiss him properly. They lay in bed for another ten minutes just kissing and hugging until Pongo and Perdy pulled off the blankets and barked loudly for their breakfast. "You know what we're doing today, right?" he asked as they got up and began to pull on robes and slippers.

"Yep! Ginny and the coyotes are coming here to help me get ready while you get Sam's ready. Then they're brining me down there." Said Mona remembering the plan. Draco had refused to let Mona stay alone since the break-in. So for the day, the two watched their favorite movies and cuddles together while reliving some of their favorite memories.

At three o' clock, it was time for the coyotes to come, and Draco to leave. But the coyotes weren't there yet. Draco anxiously checked his watch over and over while looking out the window. Mona, who seemed relaxed, just sat on the couch reading a magazine.

"It's alright, Draco. I'm sure they're coming." She said effortlessly turning the page. Draco still seemed tense.

"I have this feeling…" But he was interrupted when the phone rang. Mona picked it up off he coffee table and answered it. Draco waited while Mona said her greetings and smiled. After a few "Yeah's" and "Okay's" and "Alrighty then's" Mona put down the receiver and turned to Draco.

"They're coming. They just hit traffic. That was Ginny. Megan picked everyone up and they hit traffic downtown. She said for you to go, and they would b here momentarily." Said Mona. Draco thought for a moment.

"I can't leave you." He said stubornly feeling as though leaving her would kill her.

"Don't worry. They'll be here in about five minutes. If you don't leave now, you may not have time to prepare. It's already quarter after three, and I'm coming at four. Get going." She said playfully getting up and kissing him quickly on the lips. "I'll be fine." She whispered.

Mona's power of persuasion had convinced him, and after making her swear to not leave until they had arrived, walked out the door and headed for Sam's. Mona set down her magazine and slowly walked up the stairs and went to sit at her vanity to do her hair. Giving no regard to her dream, Mona hummed a little tune not hearing the noise downstairs and hearing the Silencing Spell being casted on the dogs.

As she looked up in her mirror, Mona was met by a horrible sight. Standing at the doorway grinning madly, was none other than Victor Krum himself.

"You!" she choked fear flooding her body. His grin only widened as he stepped fully into the light. Victor had changed a lot since Mona had last seen him. He was now skinnier and looked even paler than Draco. His hair was messy and was greasy.

"Me. You should have expected my visit, Hermione. We have some unfinished business to attend to." He said evilly.

"We have nothing to talk about!" she shouted standing up. "Leave before my friends come! They're very powerful witches!" Victor let out a cold laugh that chilled her bones.

"The coyotes as you call them? Oh, they're not coming. That call was from me just to get you husband out. He'll be dead soon enough." Mona searched the room with her eyes for any sign of her wand, but couldn't see it. Victor was twirling his in his hands as he walked closer to her grinning again madly.

"You left me, Hermione, right when I was about to have you. Thanks to you, I lost my career." He said in a deathly cold voice. "Thanks to you, I lost six years of my life! Thanks to you, I never had the family I deserved. A wife to do my bidding and a child to carry on my blood! Well, that doesn't matter now."

"You'll be mine. Once your child is born, I'll kill it, then Draco, and you'll be mine forever!" Victor let out another cold laugh as Mona screamed, but Victor hit her with a mild Stunning Spell knocking her senseless. It wouldn't hurt her baby. He wanted to pleasure of killing the child with his own bare hands.

Draco waited for a whole hour before he decided to walk home and see if Mona was all right. A nagging feeling sat at the back of his mind. Something was wrong.

When he arrived, he saw the coyotes and Ginny just pulling up in front of the house. They got out of the car and looked confusingly at him.

"Where's Mona?" asked all of them including Draco at the same time. It felt as if a huge rock had been thrown into his stomach.

"We thought she was with you. No one answered when we called, but we decided to come and make sure anyway." Explained Kristina looking pale. Draco wasted no time. He bounded into the house and found the door unlocked. Along the walls, pictures of him and Mona had been ripped apart. The dogs were locked in the bathroom. He called for Mona, but no one answered. Dashing up the stair three at a time, he burst into their bedroom.

A ghastly sigh met his eyes. The bed was unmade, and the curtains had been ripped and torn. On the walls were messages like "She's mine!" and "Your baby dies!" and "Go to hell!" written in red ink that looked remotely like blood.

Draco broke down. He couldn't take it. He had lost his wife and baby all in one day. The once proud man fell to the floor as tears streamed down his cheeks and pleas for his wife and child could be heard. He had failed. After all that they went to, it was over. They had missed the finish line, and that was it.

A/N: That's so not the end! More will come. Happy Thanksgiving and I hope everyone stuffs himself or herself silly! Until next time! Please read and review.

Keep On Laughin,

RonFan


	12. The Rescue Mission

Coyote Ugly 2

Happy Late Thanksgiving everyone! I know that not everyone celebrates Thanksgiving so Happy Late November the 25th too! You know, Thanksgiving is kind of a stupid holiday. It celebrates the Pilgrims having a huge feast with the Native Americans way back in the 1600's then the Native Americans all die because we gave them diseases! Sad yes, but it's a reason to eat like crazy and get two days off from school so I guess I can't complain.

I hope you liked the last chapter. Sorry it took so long. I hope to update more now that Christmas is coming and we have that huge break. Let's get on with it then!

Happy anniversary to me!!! It's my one-year anniversary of being an author on fanfiction! All of my updates are in celebration so please review!

Disclaimer- I don't own it, see? I don't own anything but the plot. Ya got that, punk?

Chapter 12 The Rescue Mission

Gone. She was gone. Mona had only been missing for about an hour, but Draco had never felt more alone in his life. He hadn't moved. Tears were flowing down his cheeks, and he was unable to stop them.

How could he be so stupid? It was such an obvious trap! Any moron in the Midwestern United States would've see it coming. He shouldn't have left Mona alone for more than a second. He should have stayed at home until the coyotes got here. If he hadn't been so lightheaded with the anticipation of the baby and their anniversary, maybe Mona would still be here.

Ginny and the coyotes could wait no longer. Draco might've killed himself the agony for all they knew. Carefully, they walked up the stairs as silent as a mouse and peaked through the bedroom doors. Draco lay on the floor in a crumpled heap not moving. His blue gray eyes showed no emotion. He lay as though a dementor had sucked his very soul out of him.

"Draco?" called Megan timidly. There was no answer, only a sniff.

"Draco, are you okay?" asked Kristina opening the door fully and putting her hand on Draco's shoulder. Something sparked in him.

"Am I okay?" he repeated quietly. "NO DAMN IT!!! I'M NOT BLOODY OKAY! I'M HORRIBLE!!! I'VE LOST MY WIFE, MY CHILD, AND MY LIFE ALL IN THE SAME HOUR!!! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF ETHAN HAD BEEN SUDDENLY TAKEN? HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOUR WHOLE WORLD CAME CRASHING DOWN ON YOU? HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOU KNEW ANOTHER MAN WAS GOING TO TAKE THE ONLY ONE YOU'VE EVER TRUELY LOVED?"

Tears had come back to Draco's eyes. They fell down his cheeks and soaked his pants where they fell. Most of the coyotes were crying as well. Mona had been their best friend. They had been through so much together. All those nights on the bar. The Hogwarts reunion. Finding Taylor pregnant. Being there for her own pregnancy.

Ginny stepped forward. She was crying, but a strange gleam was in her eye. It was as though she were possessed. "Draco, you have to pull yourself together." She said in a loud and confident voice. He didn't move. "Mona probably hasn't gone into labor yet. If we can somehow find him, we may be able to save Mona and the baby."

Draco turned to her with a look of innocence as though Ginny was his mother going to find his lost puppy. "But how are we going to find them? They could be in China by now."

Just then, a crash and a shout was heard downstairs. Draco, Ginny, and the coyotes rushed out of the room to find Harry, Ron, Severus, Sam, Ethan, and Matt and Hermione looking around wildly for them. "Where's Mona?" demanded Harry urgently.

"She's been kidnapped!" shouted Draco. Harry nodded at the men.

"Then I know where she is." Replied Harry simply. Draco's mouth dropped to the floor. Ginny gasped, and the coyotes' eyes got big.

"Where?"

"Turn on the five o' clock news." Said Ron. Draco lunged for the T.V. remote and switched to channel seven. An anchorwoman was standing outside of the Sears Tower.

"Yes, Dean." She said to the man in the newsroom. "We do have a breaking story at the Sears Tower. A madman has apparently high jacked the building and taken it over completely kicking out everyone. Security guards mysteriously disappeared and the doors, windows, and emergency exits are all locked. No one can get in. The man's identity is unknown, but witnesses say that he has with him a woman looking to be pregnant and a man in a raincoat. We'll contact you if we have any more updates. Reporting live from the Sears Tower, I'm Maria Hiller."

Draco stopped breathing. Mona was trapped in the Sears Tower. Victor might drop their baby off the tower when it's born. Without saying a word, Draco got up and dashed out the door.

"Are you crazy? You've just let the entire city know where I am. If there's even the slightest chance that Draco wasn't watching…" The room was dim, but Mona could see nearly everything. Though she wasn't sure exactly where she was, she knew that she was at least in an office building in the Sears Tower lying on what felt like a hospital bed.

"Be quiet!" snapped Victor. His plan was working perfectly. He had Mona trapped in a giant skyscraper, and soon Draco would be coming in to try and save her. Then he could kill him by watching making him watch Victor kill his own flesh and blood. Even if Draco didn't find the secret entrance to the tower and get past all of the traps, he would die, and Victor would be free to claim Mona as his own.

"Sir, she has a point." Said Pierre taking off his signature raincoat. Victor only smiled.

"Don't worry. Draco will come. Too bad it'll be pointless." He said evilly. Mona was not convinced.

"I'm not even in labor, you moron! Draco will save me by the time the baby's born." Said Mona smartly. A grin spread across Victors face as though he knew something.

"Don't worry." He whispered leaning in to whisper in her ear. "I have a feeling you'll be going into labor very… very… soon."

Suddenly, Mona felt something wet trickle down her leg. Her water broke. With a look of pain on her face, the baby gave a lunge forward as though it were pushing against her. The baby was coming.

The crowd parted as Draco ran as fast as he could towards the yellow caution tape. People stared and gave him funny looks, but he didn't look back or bother to explain. Guards were patrolling around the caution tape to keep people from crossing it and attempting to get inside.

"Excuse me sir, I have to get in." said Draco urgently taking deep breaths. The guard only brushed him off.

"No one can cross this tape." He drawled. Draco didn't give up.

"Please sir, that's my wife in there. She's a hostage!" he yelled. The guard stopped and looked at him.

"We're doing all we can to get in. Now if you will please go back home and relax, we'll get in there as soon as possible." Draco could tell that the guard didn't believe him.

"That's not good enough! She's going to go into labor if you don't let me pass! I can get her and my baby out if you'll just let my through!!!"

"Men, please escort this man out of here." Said the guard to a group of buff men standing by a trashcan. Draco gulped as the men pushed him through the crowd and into an empty parking lot. Draco could hear mumbles of "crazy lunatic" and "drunk" as they passed.

At that moment, his truck driven by Severus, who was holding the keys Draco had left, with the gang pulled up next to him.

"Draco! You idiot! Did you honestly think they'd believe you?" asked Taylor rolling her eyes.

"They're not going to let anyone in especially if they look as desperate as you do." Said Chelsea.

"How would you look if your wife could be in labor right now?" mumbled Draco picking himself off and dusting off his jacket.

"No time to argue now." Said Ethan. "There must be another way in…"

"Of course there is." Said Harry. "We went through his in Auror training. Every famous building like this has a secret entrance just in case something like this was going to happen. There's a toilet you can go through to get into Big Ben in London."

"So where is it, smart-ass?" asked Draco coldly. He was growing impatient. Mona could be gone already, and the baby could be dead.

"I don't know exactly where…" admitted Harry quietly. The doom noose became tighter. The entrance may be blocked off.

"How about there?" asked Ron pointing across the street. It was a parking garage designed especially for the Sears Tower.

"Ron, if I were gay, not married, and not having a baby, I'd kiss you right now." Said Draco. Ron cringed.

"Thanks mate, but I'm not gay so I might've killed you if you'd have tried."

"No time for talking!" shouted Megan. "We need to go!" After leaving Sam with Matt and Hermione, they raced across the street and ran up into the parking garage. The owners were outside getting interviewed so they didn't notice Draco and the others slip past them. Desperately, Draco climbed the stair and burst into the office of the garage. Harry, Ron, and the rest of them followed closely behind.

"Let me check around and see if I can find anything…" trailed Harry pulling out his wand and muttering a spell. The wand tip glowed a bright green as Harry trailed it along the sides of the walls. They watched him apprehensively as though he might sprout fangs and kill them. Draco stopped breathing the whole time.

Finally, Harry's wand began to glow a deep red. "It's right here!" he exclaimed. "Everyone stand back!" Severus motioned for them to follow him out into the actual garage as Harry blasted the wall to pieces. A loud bang was heard and the office became black. Bits and pieces of the wall littered the desks and floor. Harry himself was covered in dirt, but he waved them in anyway.

"How did you know that was there?" asked Chelsea.

"The secret passages are always in the most used area, and this is the closest part to the actual Sears Tower so I figure the passage must be close by." Explained Harry

"Great! Let's go." Said Draco lighting his own wand with Lumos and running down the passage. One by one, the coyotes, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Ethan, and Severus followed him down each one lighting their own wands.

It was pitch black down the tunnel. Water dripped from the ceilings and pipes rose at odd angles out of the ground, which made it hard to walking without tripping. Draco hurdled over each one skillfully as he finally reached the end. The exit was a door in the basement that looked as though it had never been used and was a decoration.

When everyone had gotten out of the passage, Draco turned back to Harry. "Know any tracking spells?"

"The question is not if I know any, it's how many I know." Said Harry lifting his wand to the ceiling. He muttered "Mona Malfoy" and a purple light blasted in all direction in what looked like little snakes. The purple snakes slithered up through the ceiling and moved throughout the building. They held their breaths until finally one of them returned. Harry hissed at the snake in Parseltongue, who hissed back. Harry straightened up and turned back to face them. "My seeker here says that she's on the four-sixth floor in room twenty-two. He also says that Krum bewitched some of the guards here so they're out looking for us, and they have guns."

"We're wizards. Who cares about guns?" said Kristina rolling her eyes.

"These guys are good though. They'll shoot you quicker than you can probably cast a spell so we're going to have to split up." Said Harry.

"Okay, I'm taking Harry, Ron, Kristina, and Megan with me then. Let's go." Said Draco quickly walking toward the door.

"I want to go with you! Harry's my husband!" protested Ginny.

"I want to go with Ethan!" Draco groaned.

"Fine. I don't care. Whatever. We're wasting time. Now my group will go this way." Said Draco pointing to one of the doors. "And you guys go that way." After saying goodbye to each other, they split up hoping that they saw one another again.

"It's going to be a while sir." Said Pierre over Mona's loud breathing. "She's still tight."

"I don't care. I want that kid out and in my hands so I can kill it! Get to work!"

Draco poked his head around a corner. It was just like being James Bond. He was sneaking around a nearly deserted building while guys with guns wanting to kill him were carefully patrolling. After looking everywhere for any sign of trouble, Draco nodded for the others to follow him. Across the hall, he could see the elevator. If they could use that, they'd be there in no time at all.

"C'mon. Let's take the elevator." He whispered to Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Megan.

"Are you sure?" questioned Megan. "Wouldn't they expect that?"

"If we keep going at this pace, we'll get there in about twenty years." Reasoned Ron. "We're only on the fourth floor."

"It's our only chance." Stated Harry. Draco walked up to the doors and pushed the doors to open them. The elevator immediately responded. They stepped into the elevator and pressed the button to go to the forty-sixth floor.

As soon as the doors shut, the elevator shot up at and unnatural speed. The five of them were pressed down to the floor, unable to move.

"Is…. t…this…supposed… to…h…happen?" asked Megan trying her best to talk.

"No!" yelled Draco. The elevator went faster and faster until suddenly, it stopped right at the top of the tower. They had just enough time to stand before the elevator dropped. Ginny screamed and grabbed onto Harry. Ron fell up against the ceiling. Megan hit her head and was knocked out. Draco realized that they probably wouldn't live through this. He silently said his goodbye to Mona and the baby.

Just as it was looking hopeless, the elevator stopped. Everyone fell back down to the floor and looked around. Ron was sitting up with his wand clutched firmly in his hand.

"What did you do?" asked Megan incredulously. Ron looked dumbly at his wand.

"I dunno. I just said the first words that came to my mind, Wingarium Leviosa." Everyone in the elevator let out a sigh of relief before hugging Ron and shaking his hand.

"You saved us! I always knew you were good for something!" shouted Ginny squeezing Ron hard.

"Looks like that charm saved not only Mona's life, but ours too." Said Harry remembering the troll incident in their first year of Hogwarts.

"So how do we get out now?" asked Draco. "The doors won't open if they're not connected any more."

"Leave that to me." Said Ginny happily getting up and pulling out her wand. "Stand back!" With the flick of her wand, the doors were blasted apart. Pieces of them were flying all over and hitting them in the face. When the dust had finally cleared, Ginny turned back to grin at them. "I love blowing things up…" she muttered sheepishly.

Draco didn't look back. They had made it. They were on the forty-sixth floor! He ran out of the elevator as fat as he could. Screams of pain could be heard. "Mona!!" He shouted. "I'm coming for you!"

A/N: Wow that was a lot of work! Please don't leave me for leaving it there! I didn't mean to, but the next chapter will be the rescue! Please review and thanks a bunch for reading!!!

Running Amuck,

RonFan


	13. Crossing the Finish Line

Coyote Ugly 2 

::ducks rotten fruit being thrown:: Yes, I know it took forever for me to update. The thing is that I'm getting a computer for Christmas so I was going to wait until then to update. Then I left for Florida last Friday so I couldn't update then.

Right now, I would like to thank to wonderful reviewers who inspired me to type this chapter tonight.

Lady of the lads: Thank you very much! I appreciate your review.

YAMC: Thanks a million for your swearing! You got me back on track. I guess all writers need a good kick up the ass eh? (I'm not being sarcastic. I'm really thankful for your review!)

To all other reviews, thank you!

Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince due out July 16th, 2005!!!

Disclaimer- I don't own a thing. Nope. Notta. Goose Egg. The big 0. You get the idea.

Chapter 13 Crossing the Finish Line

"AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!"

Mona let out another painful scream as the baby gave another push. True, she was only about six hours into her labor, but she was in so much pain. It was unbearable. She had no proper doctor, and Draco wasn't at her side to comfort her and tell her it was alright.

"Sir, she's in a lot of pain. Couldn't we kidnap a doctor or something? I wouldn't know what to do if she never stopped bleeding." Confessed Pierre. Though Mona hated him for helping Victor kidnap her, she couldn't help but feel the slightest bit grateful for his concern.

"No!" shouted Victor. "No one will help her. She deserves this for all of the pain she put me through." Pierre simply rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, a crash was heard from outside, and a horrible smirk spread across Victor's face. The shadows of the room danced around his face making him look like Mr. Hyde.

"Now the fun can begin." He said pulling out his wand just as the door opened and a stunning charm was shot at him. As quick as a fox, he blocked the spell leaving Draco, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Megan all slightly stunned. "Didn't think I could still use a wand, did you?" he asked sinisterly.

"Draco!" Mona cried. Never in her life had she been this happy to see him. She gave him and everyone else the best smile she could, but the pain was incredible. Ginny wasted no time. She immediately made a break for Mona's bedside. "Stop!" yelled Victor casting a binding charm.

"No!" shouted Harry knocking the curse astray with a blocking charm. Ginny took the distraction and punched Pierre square in the nose. He stumbled back and fell to the floor unconscious.

Mona gave her a weak smile. Draco and her friends were here to save her. Everything would work out all right. "So glad you made it." Panted Mona in short breathes. Ginny gave her a warm and encouraging smile as she brushed back a stray lock of hair from Mona's forehead.

"It's alright, Mona." Ginny said. "Draco's going to get you out of here, and then you'll have your baby." Ginny took a closer look at Mona. Her contractions were coming closer and closer together. The baby may be born here! Ginny knew nothing about home delivering, and like Pierre, would have no idea what to do if she continued to bleed after giving birth. If Mona didn't get professional medical attention, she might loose the baby and her life. "Hurry Draco!" she shouted to him.

"Alright Krum." Said Draco venomously. "Let my wife and child go, or answer to me."

Victor laughed. "I think you'll be answering to me, Draco Malfoy. And now, we finish it here."

All at once, the room began to glow a deep red as though it were on fire and began to fade away. In fact, the whole top half of the Sears Tower was disappearing before their very eyes. Every piece of furniture, with the exception of Mona's bed, was gone. The sky sparkled with its bright stars, and the lights of the city below could be seen. It was like standing on a giant balcony.

Next, the ugly colored carpet melted away into concrete. Candles appeared on the edges of the forty-sixth floor and hung in mid air casting an eerie shadow across the floor. As Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Megan were looking around curiously, chains sprung from the floor and wrapped themselves tightly around the four biding them completely. None of them were able to move.

"It's just you and me, Draco Malfoy. Tonight, we finish it. Wizard Duel to death. You and me. No seconds." Said Victor stepping out to the middle of the large arena that was once the forty-sixth floor.

Draco glared hard at Victor, but stepped forward bravely. He loved Mona and his unborn child and was willing to die fighting for them. Both men raised their wands, and stood like statues waiting for the other to cast a spell.

"She's mine." Said Draco quietly to himself as he cast his first spell. Victor blocked and shot another back, which Draco barely missed. The battle had begun.

It was a fierce battle. Jets of green, red, and gold were shot in all directions. Draco would dodge a curse only to have five more curses thrown at him. He only fought back just as hard.

"This is all your fault." Breathed Victor sending another jet of green light straight at Draco. He missed the light by barely an inch before sending the curse back at him.

"How is this my fault?" asked Draco in between breathing and shouting a curse. Victor rolled out of the way and sent a stunning spell back at Draco.

"If you hadn't gotten my Hermione pregnant or married her, we wouldn't be here right now."

"If you hadn't cheated on her, maybe things would've been different." Shot back Draco. Victor's face lit up with rage.

"SHUT UP!!!!!" he roared sending the Cruciatus Curse straight at Draco's chest. This time, however, Draco was not quick enough to block it. Draco let out a loud piercing scream much like the ones Mona had been releasing. The pain was just too great. He fell to the ground in a heap twitching and shaking. Mona screamed for him, and then screamed in pain as the baby gave another push.

Victor smiled evilly and walked up to Draco's body. He pulled back his leg and gave Draco a good kick in the stomach. Draco coughed up a bit of blood and he was picked up by his shirt collar and punched in the face. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Megan looked at him desperately wishing they were free and could help him.

After several more punches, Draco had a black eye and several bruises on his cheeks. Victor yanked the wand out of Draco's hand and threw it across the floor where it landed with a clank. He was now weak and defenseless as Victor dragged him to the very edge of the balcony. The candles above still circled, and the lights of Chicago still glowed as Victor lowered Draco to the edge ready to drop him.

Tired and in immense pain, Draco could make no move to fight off Victor. It seemed like the end for him. He did everything he could to protect Mona, but he failed. Maybe death wouldn't be so bad. At least his son or daughter would join him soon.

With the little bit of strength he had left, Draco lifter up his head and looked at his Mona. She was looking at him with a single silent tear running down her cheek. "I love you." She mouthed to him.

Suddenly, it was as though Draco had fallen in love with Mona all over again. He couldn't leave her, the love of his life. She had been strong enough to carry his child after all of those long hard months. Now his baby was about to be born.

His baby… His Mona… A newfound strength bubbled up inside of Draco. Victor was laughing madly. Draco closed his eyes and concentrated hard on Mona and his bay. Then he muttered, "_Accio Wand._"

His wand, which was lying lifelessly across the concrete, came flying into Draco's hand. Victor stuttered and let go of Draco in surprise. Draco seized the opportunity and shouted with all of his might, "_Avarda Kedavra!_"

The green light shot straight out of Draco's wand and hit Victor squarely in the chest. A look of shock came over Victor's face as the spell hit him knocking all the life out him. He fell to the ground with a thump, and didn't move again. Victor Krum was dead at last.

Draco nearly fell over in exhaustion, but Ron, whose chains along with the others had been released, grabbed hold of him before he hit the ground.

"You did it! It's over, Draco! You won!" he yelled happily. The walls and ceiling of the Sears Tower began to reappear. The candles floating went out one by one. Before long, it was if nothing had happened. Ron helped Draco over to Mona, who was crying in both joy and pain.

"Draco!" she whispered kissing him firmly on the lips. Warmth came back into his lips. The lightheaded feeling that Draco had always felt when he kissed Mona flooded his body. She was safe. He was safe. Their baby…

"The baby! Mona, we've got to get you to a hospital!" said Draco pulling away quickly.

"Already done." Said a voice from the newly appeared door. Kristina, Ethan, Chelsea, Sam, Taylor, and Severus were standing the doorway. Kristina had her wand held up high glowing bright orange. It was the signal for an emergency. Any second now, healers from Mercy Wizard Hospital would be arriving to take Mona directly to the hospital.

No sooner had Kristina set out the distress call did five healers appear in the middle of the room. Seeing Mona's state, they snapped to work.

"Don't worry, Miss." Said one.

"We'll get you straight to the hospital." Said the other.

"Someone had better go see about the aurors downstairs. They look angry." Said a third.

"I'll sort it out." Said Harry. "You guys just get to the hospital."

"C'mon Mona! You can do it, baby!" shouted Draco over Mona's cries of pain. The healers had fixed his bruises quickly, and now he was coaching Mona.

"I can see a head, Mrs. Malfoy! A few more pushes should do it!" said the healer. Mona looked up at Draco and shook her head. Beads of sweat fell down her forehead and her grip on his hand became tighter.

"I…c…ca… can't d…do it." She whispered raggedly.

"Yes! Yes, you can Mona!" encouraged Draco kissing her hand, which was cutting off the circulation of his. Mona took a deep breath and gave another hard push.

"One more! One more, and you'll be a mother!"

"One more, Mona! Did you hear that?! One more big push!" shouted Draco. "One more push and we'll be parents!" Mona let out one final piercing scream as she gave a huge push. Seconds later, a cry was heard from the foot of the bed.

"It's a girl!"

Mona and Draco felt lightheaded. Their baby was born, and it was a girl. Draco wrapped an arm around Mona as she tried to regain her breath. "A girl… a girl…" she kept repeating as though it were impossible. Barely a minute later, the healer who had delivered the baby came back with it in his arms.

"Congratulations Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy." He said smiling. Mona smiled as tears of joy slipped down her face. The healer placed the baby in her arms, and Draco got his first good look at his newborn daughter.

As soon as he saw her, he fell in love with her. This was his daughter. His own flesh and blood. The living creature he and Mona had created together.

"Oh Draco… Look what we've brought into this world." Mona sniffed as she rocked the baby gently in her arms. Its crying had subsided, and it was now sleeping peacefully in Mona's arms.

"She's beautiful." Whispered Draco kissing Mona's head and holding her tightly. "Just like you." The baby did have a lot of Mona's features. Brown with bits of blonde hair could be seen on the baby's head. Though her eyes were closed, they had been told she had brown eyes. She did have Draco's nose and chin.

An hour later, there was a soft knock at the door.

"Can we come in?" asked a timid voice which belonged to Megan. Behind her was the whole gang of eager faces. Mona and Draco nodded happily and motioned for them to come in, Sam carrying a brown bag. There was a chorus of awes as everyone gathered around the bed to see the baby.

"What's her name?" asked Taylor as she got her chance to hold the baby. Mona and Draco smiled at each other.

"Roxanne Lynn Malfoy." Replied Draco.

"Roxie for short." Added Mona.

The door opened again and in walked Harry. "Sorry I'm late." He said smiling. "You're off the hook Draco. You know, for killing Krum."

Everyone cheered though they secretly knew he would get off. "Thanks Harry. Don't know what I would've done without you." Said Draco shaking Harry's hand.

"No problem. They might question you a little, but I told them, in graphic detail, the whole story so they could get what actually happened. And I'm the Harry Potter. There's no way they would've not believed me." They laughed as Ginny hit Harry playfully on the shoulder then hugged him. Sam opened the bag he was carrying and poured everyone a glass of wine, though both Mona and Taylor declined.

"A toast! To Roxanne Lynn Malfoy!" yelled Sam raising his glass.

"To Roxanne!"

A/N: Sniff… I think that was one of my best chapters! Thanks so much for reading. The next chapter will be up soon! This I promise! Have a Merry Christmas, Hanukkah, or Kwanzaa!!!

Running Amuck,

RonFan


	14. Happily Ever After

Coyote Ugly 2

Hello everyone. Sniff… Sniff…. This is the very last chapter of Coyote Ugly 2 and the last story of the Coyote Ugly series. This has been the best thing that's ever happened to me! Since I started writing over a year ago, my writing has definitely improved and I've found the love of my life, my writing!

Thanks a million to all of my wonderful, fabulous, gorgeous reviewers! I can't tell you what your words of encouragement mean to me. It's more than I can express!

And so I begin this New Year with the ending of one of my greatest achievements. Happy New Year to you all!

Disclaimer- Go back to the very first chapter of Coyote Ugly and see for yourself.

Chapter 14 Happily Ever After

_Congratulations Mona, Draco, Severus, Taylor, Roxie, and Luke!_

A large banner with scarlet and gold trim hung right over the bar bearing these words. Four months had gone by since the birth of Roxanne Lynn Malfoy, and the parties hadn't stopped. Since then, Taylor and Severus had been married, honeymooned, and had their first child, a boy whom they called Luke. He looked a lot like his father with his dark black hair and slightly curved nose. His eyes, however, were a deep blue just like his mother's.

Mona smiled as she scanned the bar. Coyote Ugly had never looked better. The bar was still shinny and clean as it was the first day Mona stepped in. People filled the bar completely all chatting, drinking, and watching Kristina, Chelsea, and Megan dance on the bar. Over to the side were Taylor and Severus, who were mingling and serving drinks. Luke sat in a small crib with Roxie to the side in another crib. Both were sleeping. They had enchanted their cribs to keep the loud music and drinks out.

Roxie had become the pride and joy of Mona's life, apart from Draco. Every time the baby looked at Mona, she felt her heart melt inside. Nothing gave her more happiness than giving Roxie a bath, changing her clothes, or singing her to sleep. It was as though she were floating on a cloud. Her life greatest wish had come true.

Draco hadn't stopped grinning like an idiot since he first saw Roxie. She never really realized how much her wanted kids, maybe more than she did. He was an excellent father. Roxie would sit on his lap and giggle as he tickled her sides. When Roxie woke up during the night, Draco would help Mona, who was breast-feeding, get Roxie back to sleep. He didn't mind changing her diaper, and at night, he would stay with her until she was asleep.

"Sam!" greeted Mona the second he walked in the door. She had not seen him for several weeks, and she missed his crazy advice and random quotes.

"Mona! Draco! Roxie, cute as ever! Sorry I stayed away. I met a hooker!" exclaimed Sam in his thick accent. Mona blinked a few times and decided not to ask. As they began chatting, the doors to Coyote Ugly burst open once more. The room became quiet as everyone turned their heads to see the mysterious figure.

"Are you having a party with out me?" asked the person. As the figure stepped into the light, all of the coyotes squealed.

"WYLLIE!!!!"

Wyllie Coyote, the original owner of Coyote Ugly and close friend, was back. The coyotes stopped what they were doing and ran to hug her tight as the some of the people who recognized her cheered.

"Oh my God, we missed you soooo much!" shouted Chelsea hugging her tight.

"You've missed a lot!" exclaimed Kristina throwing her arms around Wyllie.

"You missed Taylor pregnant! It was totally freakin hilarious watching her in child labor yelling for a giant bottle of vodka!" Yelled Megan. Wyllie gasped and looked at Taylor, who was blushing and glaring at Megan.

"What! My bar slut was pregnant! Say it isn't so!" sighed Wyllie dramatically putting her hand to her forehead.

"Oh there's a lot more too! Mona had a baby too, and Taylor got pregnant by the Greasy Haired Bastard and then married him. Then this totally evil guy came and nearly killed Mona and her baby and Draco. And Kristina has a boyfriend. And," rambled Chelsea, but Wyllie stopped her.

"Okay one thing at a time here. Now, I see an empty bar there…" trailed Wyllie looking behind them at the bar and winking at Draco. "How are you, Draco?" she asked. Draco smiled and gave her a wave.

"Not bad, Wyllie. Yourself?"

"Not bad at all now that I'm back with my girls! C'mon! I need a drink!" shouted Wyllie. The Coyotes cheered and rushed back to the bar. Mona introduced Wyllie to Roxie, and Taylor reintroduced Severus and let her hold Luke. Once everyone had finished greeting Wyllie, they went back to their drinks and conversations.

The night wore on long after Roxie and Luke were put to sleep and fed in the back. Happy hour was nearing and Wyllie had promised to get up and dance for them. The telltale clock announced the arrival of two o' clock. The already loud jukebox was blasted as Megan, Kristina, Chelsea, and Wyllie danced their hearts out.

When Wyllie grew tired, she stopped the music and picked up the megaphone. "Okay everyone. SHUT UP! I think a long-awaited return to the bar of Coyote Ugly is in order here. I declare that Mrs. Mona Malfoy needs to get her ass up here and dance just like she used to for Draco! What do ya'll say?" roared Wyllie grinning at Mona, who was shocked at Wyllie's openness. Draco couldn't help but smirk. He remembered vividly how well Mona was able to dance.

"Go on up, baby." He whispered in her ear. Mona turned back to him and gave him a bewildered look. Though she tried her best not to show it, she missed her nights of dancing on the bar just feeling the rhythm in her hips as she rolled her body. Singing on Valentine's Day had been fun, but it just wasn't the same.

"Really?" she asked hoping that he wasn't joking at all. Draco smirked again and nodded.

"Get your sexy little ass up there, and let me see you shake it." He whispered again patting her ass towards the bar. Mona smiled seductively and kissed his lips sliding her tongue over his lips, but pulling away quickly before climbing up. The whole bar began to cheer and shout her name. Pulling out her, wand, she flicked it, and the perfect song for the occasion came on.

_Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true_

_Guess I, I couldn't trust caught your bluff time is up_

_Cause I've had enough_

_You were there by my side always down for the ride_

_But your joy ride just came down in flames_ _cause your greed sold me out in shame_

_---------------------------------------------_

_After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that _

_I hold resentment for you_

_But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong_

_Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know_

_Just how capable I am to pull through_

_So I wanna say thank you_

_Cause it_

_---------------------------------------------_

_Makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_It makes me that much wiser_

_Thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my sin a little bit thinker_

_Makes me that much stronger_

_So thanks for makin me a fighter_

_----------------------------------------------_

_Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing_

_Just so you could cash it in on a good thing before I realize your game_

_I heard you're goin round playin, the victim now_

_But don't even begin feeling, I'm the one to blame_

_Cause you dug your own grave_

_After all of the fights and the lies cause you're wanting to haunt me_

_But that won't work any more, no more_

_It's over_

_Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture_

_I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down_

_So I wanna say thank you _

_Cause it_

_-----------------------------------------------_

_Makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_Makes me that much wiser_

_Thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarted_

_So thanks for makin me a fighter_

_-----------------------------------------------_

_How could this man I though I knew_

_Turn out to be unjust so cruel_

_Could only see the good in you_

_Pretended to not to see the truth_

_You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself_

_Though living in denial_

_But in the end you'll see_

_YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME_

_-------------------------------------------------_

_I am a fighter and I_

_I ain't goin' stop_

_There's no turning back_

_I've had enough_

_--------------------------------------------------_

_Makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_Makes me that much wiser_

_Thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_Thanks for makin me a fighter_

The bar erupted with cheer just as it always did after Mona's performance, but Draco was the loudest of all. Mona was danced right in front of him giving him full looks at her as she roller her hips and twirled around the pole. He remembered the first time he saw her dance. She was just as pretty as she was then. Child labor had done nothing to her appearance. Her hair was still slightly bushy brown with light blonde highlights. Her eyes still sparkled like a newly polished shot glass as she sang for him. Even her hips and stomach had almost completely deflated.

As Mona was about to climb down, Draco stopped her. "Where do you think you're going, missy?" he asked. Mona looked taken aback.

"I'm coming down. I thought this was a one-time thing." She replied. Draco could hear the sadness in her voice and smirked.

"You get your hot ass back up there and shake it like a Polaroid picture." He commanded. Mona smiled at the use of his words and hugged him.

"Thanks for bringing me home." She whispered in his ear. "I promise I'll make it worth your while tonight." Naughty thoughts ran through Drano's head as she climbed back up and turned on one of her favorite songs and began to sing.

_You can try to resist_

_Try to hide from my kiss_

_But you know, but you know_

_That you, can't fight the moonlight_

_Deep in the dark_

_You'll surrender your heart_

_But you know, but you know_

_That you, can't fight the moonlight_

_No, you can't fight it_

_It's gonna get to your heart_

"One water, please." Said a woman to Draco snapping him out of his trance. She wore tight clothes and way too much eyeliner. Draco smirked happily.

"Water? Why I thought no one would ever ask…"

And she was no longer wearing eyeliner.

Hours later, Mona could be found at home in Roxie's room. Draco was out getting more diapers as were down to their last diaper, which was in use. Roxie was being fussy. She wouldn't go to sleep. No matter how much Mona rocked her or fed her, she would not go to sleep. She was getting desperate.

Suddenly, she thought up an idea. "My gift is my song. And this one's for you…" she sang softly. Roxie's eyes became focused on Mona as she sang to her. "And you can tell everybody that this is your song. It maybe quite simple. But that's how it's done. I hope you don't mind. I hope you don't mind. That I put down in words. How wonderful life is now you're in the world…"

Roxie was asleep in seconds. As Mona was laying her down, Draco came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I used to sing that song to you, remember?" he whispered so not to wake Roxie. Mona smiled.

"I do. It reminds me of you every time I sing it." She whispered back. Draco kissed her neck and gently rocked her back and forth as they gazed down lovingly at their sleeping daughter. "Are we going to be good parents?" asked Mona suddenly.

Draco thought for a minute. "Of course. It's only the beginning"

Days turned into months, and months turned into years. In what seemed like only a few short days, Roxie Malfoy grew to be a headstrong eleven-year-old with a mind and tongue of her own and a knack for mischief. Though Draco and Mona had no other children, Roxie was the light of their lives. They spoiled her, and brought her up to be the best she could be.

Mona never stopped loving Coyote Ugly and the coyotes. Having Roxie was not a problem or a set back. She just simply taught Roxie how to tend to the customers and hid her whenever there was an inspection from the authorities. Draco was not always happy with Roxie working at the bar, but he placed a locking charm on the doors especially for her so she could not leave unless Mona or he was accompanying her. Roxie turned out to be a star bartender even if Draco would also not let her on the bar until she was eighteen. And even then, he was unwilling to let her dance. Luke turned out to be her best friend. Though she never felt anything for him other than a brother, they turned out to be the best of friends and partners in crime.

Roxie was, of course, a witch, and as millions of students including her mother and father had done, she too made the journey to Kings Cross Station where the Hogwarts Express would whisk her off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for her very first year. Luke Snape was also accepted and flew across the ocean with Taylor and Severus along with his younger brother, Tom, who was eight. The coyotes, who wanted to see their God children leave, also flew with along with Ethan and his and Kristina's Amy, who was seven, and dear old Sam.

The station had not changed at all since Mona and Draco had seen it. The red and black plastic sign that read "Platform 9" still hung on the wall above the wall where you got onto Platform nine and three quarters. All around witches, wizards, and their parents hurried to board the platform. Mona was reminded of hundreds of memories of her days back here. Her thoughts carried her mind off thinking about the time Professor "Moody" had turned Draco into a ferret. As she giggled in her own little world, the sound of Roxie's voice brought her back to the present.

"Mum, what are you thinking about?" asked Roxie giving Mona a questioning look. Roxie had gotten her parents' accents. Neither of them ever lost it.

Mona glanced at Draco and smiled. "Just thinking about the time we turned your father into a white bouncing ferret." Replied Mona grinning at Draco, who was giving her a dirty, but playful look.

"Hey I remember that. Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret!" said a voice from behind.

"Ron! Potters!" exclaimed Mona turning around and hugging Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Behind them were Matt and Hermione, who were smiling over at Roxie.

"Good to see you again, Mona. Oh and Draco… and the coyotes… and Ethan… and Severus… oh hell, it's good to see you all!" said Ginny moving on to give the others a hug.

"Still seeing that hooker, Sam?" asked Harry. Sam blushed.

"She left me." He said simply. Ginny patted his back as she gave him a hug. Sam just sighed and smiled. "Peoples is peoples. Did she leave me? Yes, but the birds will keep on singing. The bees will keep on stinging. And the hookers will keep on sleeping, but is all good. Peoples is peoples." Everyone laughed at Sam's famous saying.

"We'll talk to Professor McGonagall for you, Sam." Said Draco.

They chatted happily as every one of them boarded onto the platform. As the whistle sounded, Matt and Hermione said their goodbyes and left.

"I better be going too." Said Luke hugging everyone goodbye. "Coming, Roxie?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a little bit. Go ahead and get a seat." She said to him. Luke gave one last wave goodbye and disappeared onto the train.

"Well, this is it." Roxie said bravely as she hugged Mona. "Bye Mum."

"Bye Roxie. Owl us as soon as you get settled in. Let us know what house your in." said Mona hugging Roxie tightly. Her little girl was growing up too fast.

"Get into Gryfindor." Whispered Harry. "I've got ten galleons saying you will!" Roxie smiled at him and let go of him mom.

"Bye Daddy." She said hugging Draco. He squeezed her like he always did.

"Bye Baby." He said. "And don't let any boy come anywhere near you or else I'm coming to kick their-"

"Draco!" said Mona rolling her eyes. Draco smirked and let go. Roxie hugged the coyotes and everyone else goodbye.

"Have fun, Roxie!" said Chelsea, who was also tearing.

"Study hard, and don't sneak out too much." Said Megan winking.

"Give that new Potions Master hell from me!" said Severus. Roxie smiled as she began to walk towards the train still looking back and smiling.

"Make sure you know all of the best closets for making out in!" yelled Kristina earning herself a hit on the back of the head from Draco.

"Bye-bye Roxie!" called Amy and Tom. Roxie gave them one last wave.

"We love you!" mouthed Mona and Draco, as Roxie could no longer hear them. They stood there in silence as the train began to pull away. Little Amy and Tom chased the train as it left, waving, until it was too fast.

"It's going to lonely around here without them." Sighed Taylor as the group headed back through wall. Draco put his arm around Mona's waist and hugged her close.

"She'll be great there, you know." He said to her. Mona grinned.

"She'll be just like us when we were little."

A week went by since Roxie and Luke left for Hogwarts. Mona was missed her daughter terribly. It wasn't until Tuesday when they received a letter from Roxie.

_Dear Mum and Daddy,_

_I'm finally settled in. Tell Harry he won ten galleons and don't change my room colors. I'm a Gryfindor, just like Mum. Classes are great! Professor McGonagall gave me a wink when she read off my name, and Professor Flitwick complemented me on my Charms work. Hagrid invited us over yesterday for tea. We were too scared to try his scones, but the tea was great. He says hi to you both. We've only seen Professor Dumbledore at meal times, but we're determined to find the entrance to his office! (And the kitchens too!) Flich almost caught us on Saturday when we "accidentally" let loose a few fireworks in second floor corridor. It's not our fault that a match just happened to light up. We had to put it out somehow! Oh, and tell Severus that someone already blew up a cauldron in Potions class. That was Luke and I. (He's in Gryfindor too!) We slipped a dungbomb into some Slytherin's cauldron. I'm surprised you guys didn't hear the explosion! Luke and I have gotten into so much trouble already! Daddy, I hope you're proud! Oh, and the library here is brilliant! It's huge! I bet I'll never get to read each and every book here. Oh well. You've got to start somewhere. I'm a natural flyer too! Madam Hooch says that if I keep this up, I might be on the Quidditch team this year just like Matt and Hermione were!_

_The only thing bad about Hogwarts is the boy in Slytherin, Ashton Barely. He's really mean, and he laughed at my one mistake in Astronomy. That's okay because Luke lit his robes on fire so he fell over and had a huge bucket of water dumped on his head. Imagine. Only a week into Hogwarts, and I already have an enemy!_

_I miss you both a lot! Write to you when I get another chance. Luke, Matt, and Hermione all say hi! Say hi to everyone from Luke and I!_

_Love,_

_Roxie L. Malfoy_

"Hmmmm, an enemy? I'll kill him." Said Draco once he read the letter. Mona smiled knowingly.

"Enemies make the best lovers." She said putting down the letter. Draco thought for a moment before it clicked.

"I still don't like him."

Twilight had come. Mona and Draco left with Pongo and Perdy for their evening walk to Lincoln Park. The puppies, which were now full grown dogs, usually stayed home, as it was too many dogs to walk. The four walked to their favorite spot under a large oak tree as the moon came out and the sunset below the horizon. Mona laid her head softly on Draco's shoulder and looked out. The end had come for them. Roxie was growing up, and she would no longer depend on them as she always had.

"This isn't the end, you know." Reading Mona's thoughts.

"How do you know?"

"We still have her lovely teenage years." Said Draco emphasizing teenage. "Then she'll be graduating from Hogwarts and getting her first job. Who knows? She may even take over Coyote Ugly for us."

"Then she'll get married and have kids of her own. And we'll be grandparents." Sighed Mona. Draco smirked.

"It would be nice to hear the pitter-patter of little feet now that we're too old." Said Draco.

"We may be too old for another baby, but we're certainly NOT too old for other things…" trailed Mona slowly smirking.

"I love you." Whispered Draco kissing Mona soundly on the lips. Her tongue immediately came out to lick his lips and caress. His arms pulled her closer as hers traveled through his hair.

As they pulled away, Mona leaned her forehead against his, and whispered, full of emotion and love, "I love you."

And with that, the sunset on an old ending and a new beginning.

_But you know, but you know_

_That you, can't fight the moonlight_

_No, you can't fight it…_

_It's gonna get to your heart_

_The End_


End file.
